Furuba Our Way 2: The Onsen Trip!
by furubafanatic32669
Summary: All of your favorite Furuba Our Way actors are back! This time, we're on a trip to Florida, and they're on a trip to the onsen. See what "tomfoolery" we get up to this time! Rated T for stupidity, randomness, and stuff later on.
1. Our Journey Begins!

My faithful cast once again!

**Tohru: Lindsey  
Kyo: Cooper  
Yuki: John  
Shigure: Anthony  
Ayame: Trey  
Hatori: Conor  
Momiji: Heinz  
Kagura: Rebecca  
Hatsuharu: Danny  
Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
Kisa: Jamie  
Hiro: Austin  
Ritsu: Seamus  
Kureno: Lee  
Arisa: Kaley  
Saki: Katie  
Mayuko: Maggie  
**

Hey, I'm back! This is the real sequel to Furuba Our Way!, not the one written by linzaglyphics29, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_To recap…_

_Trey, Lindsey, Katie, and I were sitting at a table, watching everybody else dance the night away. The time on the clock on the wall was "10:52"._

_"So, that's it, then?" Trey asked us._

_"Yep, that's the end of it," Lindsey said._

_"Come on, you guys, this is getting boring," Katie said. "Let's go dance."_

_"Yay!" the three of us said, running to the dance floor with Katie._

_In the present…_

The entire 8th grade class was gathered in the church parking lot waiting for our bus to come. We all gave a whoop of excitement when a big black and silver bus pulled up in front of us.

"OFF TO FLORIDA!!" we all screamed, crowding onto the bus. Luckily, Lindsey, Katie, Anne, Nicholle, Paola, Rebecca, and I got seats pretty close to each other initially, but our teacher had prepared a seating chart for no particular reason, so we had to split up. We all sat next to the person we liked, so that wasn't too bad….

After about an hour of talking about what we'll do when we get to Florida, I got tired of hearing the schedule over…and over…and over. Apparently, Lindsey and Katie were getting bored too, so they decided to annoy me.

"I'm bored!" Katie whined first.

"I'm bored!" Lindsey whined really loudly.

"Okay, I'm having this really weird déjà vu moment," I muttered. "Have you guys ever said that before, just like that?"

"Nope!" they both answered cheerfully.

"Well, don't say it anymore," I said. "It's kind of annoying."

"I know what we can do!" Katie cried suddenly. "Let's act out a random scene in Fruits Basket!"

"Aah! Déjà vu! Déjà vu!" I yelled.

Paying no attention to me, Lindsey said, "I'll be Tohru, Katie is Saki, and Liza is Rin! Wait, I'm having the déjà vu thing too!"

"OK, if you have a déjà vu moment from now on, don't say anything about it!" Katie cried, obviously annoyed that she hasn't gotten a déjà vu moment yet.

"So, who's going to be Kureno, Ritsu, and Arisa? Lee, Seamus, and Kaley aren't here…," I said.

"Yeah we are!" came three unanimous voices behind me.

"Aaaah! What the heck?! Where did you guys come from?!!" the three of us screamed.

"Kaley used magic to get us here!" Lee said.

"Okay…," Katie said skeptically.

"So let's get started!" Kaley cried. "This time, we'll wing it and not use a script. Well, actually, I happen to have a spare script in my bag…." Kaley twirled her hands, and a stack of paper fell neatly onto the floor.

"Wow…. OK, so we have scripts! That's cool," Lindsey said optimistically.

"Hey, everybody that was in our last play, get your butts over here!" Kaley shouted.

"Huh?" some of the class answered, not having a clue to what we were talking about. There were cheers from the rest of them, and they were the rest of the cast.

"All right!" I cried when the cast (which included Jamie, Rebecca, Maggie, Trey, Austin, John, Conor, Cooper, Danny, Heinz, Anthony, Lee, Seamus, and, of course, Lindsey, Kaley, Katie, and me) had gathered around near us. "We have another script! Are you guys up for it?"

"Yeah!" John, Cooper, Rebecca, Danny, and Maggie responded enthusiastically. The rest of them shrugged, not caring one way or the other.

"Let's get started then!" Katie yelled.

"Wait," Kaley said, interrupting. "We need some privacy, right? We can't act out the play with the rest of the class and the teachers thinking we're crazy!" Murmurs of agreement responded to her.

Nodding, Kaley said, "OK, let me just cast a spell on everybody…"

"Hey!" interrupted Lindsey. "You're forgetting that me and Katie are magical too! Can't we help?"

"Yeah, sure," Kaley said calmly. All three of them muttered something that the rest of us couldn't understand. When they were finished casting the spell, they raised their heads simultaneously and smiled.

"There," Katie said. "The spell is cast."

"But it won't take effect for another hour or so, so just chillax until then, OK?" Lindsey said. All of us agreed, and we settled down in our seats, unaware of all of the strange stares we were receiving from the teachers, parents, and 8th graders.

_

* * *

_

OK, so, like last time, we will start acting out our parts in the next chapter, 'kay? All right, please review!

---furubafanatic32669


	2. Scene 1 ::Chaos in the Kitchen::

Yeah, yeah, faithful cast and all that stuff...

**Tohru: Lindsey  
Kyo: Cooper  
Yuki: John  
Shigure: Anthony  
Ayame: Trey  
Hatori: Conor  
Momiji: Heinz  
Kagura: Rebecca  
Hatsuharu: Danny  
Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
Kisa: Jamie  
Hiro: Austin  
Ritsu: Seamus  
Kureno: Lee  
Arisa: Kaley  
Saki: Katie  
Mayuko: Maggie **(I don't think she'll even be in this one...)

Konnichiwa! Here's Chapter 2! I know this chapter might not make a lot of sense, but I can't really do anything about it. The next chapter will make more sense, though! I promise!

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Kaley, Lindsey, and Katie all sighed. "We're _bored_…," they all whined annoyingly.

"Will you guys stop saying that?!!" I yelled. They had been annoying me for the past 29 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Well, we are!" Katie cried indignantly.

"No, we're not," Kaley pointed out. "We're having fun annoying Liza to the brink of insanity, right?"

"You are so evil, Kaley," I muttered. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend!!!! Waaaah!"

Kaley looked taken aback and apologized, "Sorry! We're not annoying you to the brink of insanity, are we?! Are we?!! ARE WE?!!!!"

I looked at her, thinking that _she_ was the one on the brink of insanity. "I'm just joking…. Gosh, can't you guys ever tell when I'm sarcastic?"

"Uh, no," they all answered me matter-of-factly.

"Well, I was being sarcastic, so there!" I cried.

* * *

_Another half an hour later…_

I was just staring out the window absentmindedly, when suddenly, Kaley yelled, "The spell's working!"

We all sat up straight in our chairs and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah!" she answered us, waving fervently in front of our teacher's face. "Look, she's not responding at all!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" I cried.

"Yay! We can start now!" Katie said happily.

"And the best part about that spell is that the whole cast is going to have a vision of the future!" said Lindsey.

"But we already did," John stated. "We all saw that we're going to do a play just like this in the future at our 8th grade graduation, right?" They all agreed that this was their vision.

"Okay then, can we start?" asked Cooper impatiently.

"Fine," answered Lindsey "huffily". She was actually as impatient as Cooper was because she knew that there were more kissing scenes in this play than in the other one.

"Let's get started!" I yelled.

* * *

_Scene 1_

Tohru was standing peacefully in the kitchen, cooking dinner for herself, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Everything was quiet for once, with Yuki working with student council, Kyo actually studying for a big test they'll have tomorrow, and Shigure working on his manuscript before his crazy editor came to pick it up.

"_I love it when the house is quiet,"_ Tohru thought, stirring the steaming miso soup. _"It's so…."_

Before she could complete her thought, Yuki burst in through the front door furiously.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru cried, running out to meet him. "What's wr--" She was cut off as she stared at the limp figure of a snake clenched in Yuki's fist. (A.N. -- On the bus while this was being acted out, John had to carry Trey by the neck so that it would look convincing. Trey didn't get strangled, luckily!)

"Where's…Shigure…Honda-san?" Yuki asked, forcing himself to keep his voice level so that Tohru wouldn't be frightened.

"He's in his room," Tohru answered quickly. Before she could say anything else, Yuki stormed off.

He threw the door of Shigure's room open angrily. "Shigure!" he yelled.

Shigure looked up calmly as if nothing was wrong. "Hello, Yuki! Back from student council duties I see!"

Yuki heatedly shoved the snake into Shigure's cheerful-looking face. "Why…did…he…try…to …follow…me…home?!!!"

"Oh, Yuki-kun, you silly little boy!" Shigure laughed. "I invited Aaya over for tea, of course!"

The snake suddenly awoke at this statement and smiled. "And I was delighted to accept!" it cried. There was a _poof_, and Yuki's older brother appeared in his human form…with no clothes. "Oh, Yuki, didn't you find my clothes when you found me lying there in the cold…cruel…street?" (A.N. - The actor _wasn't actually naked_ for this scene. Just to clarify for all you perverted readers out there!)

"You weren't lying in the street!" Yuki yelled. "You were stalking me here!"

"I was not!" Ayame cried with dignity. At that moment, the two brothers' bickering was interrupted by Kyo, who walked down the stairs from his room.

"Will you guys shut up?!" he shouted. Then, Kyo saw Ayame and Shigure grinning like idiots and a hotheaded Yuki. "Shigure! Get him out of here!!!"

"For once we agree on something!" Yuki cried.

"Here you go, Aaya," said Shigure, who had been rummaging in his closet. "You can wear this."

"Thank you Gure-san!" said Ayame gratefully, slipping into the green yukata.

"LEAVE!!!" screamed Yuki and Kyo at the same time. They both grabbed Ayame by the arms and legs and kicked him out of the door.

Then Kyo shouted, "Hey, stupid rat! You just kicked me in the leg!"

"Oh, so I didn't miss?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!" Kyo screeched. "YOU HEAR ME?!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Kyo aimed a kick at Yuki's face, but Yuki dodged, as he always does, and threw Kyo out the door too.

Right then, Tohru ran in the room. "What happened? I heard you and Kyo-kun yelling," she said to a calmer Yuki.

"Oh, it's nothing, Honda-san," Yuki assured her, smirking. The phone rang at that moment, and Tohru ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hi Tohru!" cried a cheerful, familiar voice on the other end.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru said happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I have something to tell you!" said Momiji. "Can I talk to Shigure?"

"Sure," answered Tohru. "Shigure-san!" she yelled away from the phone. "It's for you!"

"All right," Shigure said. He walked over to Tohru and took the phone from her. "Shigure Sohma speaking."

"Hi Shigure!" cried Momiji. "Can I come over later? I have something important to tell everyone!"

"Of course!" answered Shigure. "Now?"

"Sure!"

"OK!" Shigure replaced the phone in its holder, happy that he'll be having company over. (Back to school…I mean, the bus!)

"Yeah, that is pretty random," said John.

"Let's take a break for now!" cried Lindsey.

* * *

Was it random enough! Or was it too much like that one episode in the anime? Help me out and submit a review! Sayonara!

---furubafanatic32669


	3. Scene 2 ::Chaos in the Kitchen pt 2::

Blahbity, blahbity, blah...cast and stuff...

**Tohru: Lindsey  
Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Yuki: John  
Kisa: Jamie  
****Shigure: Anthony  
Hiro: Austin  
****Ayame: Trey  
Kureno: Lee  
****Hatori: Conor  
Ritsu: Seamus  
****Momiji: Heinz  
Arisa: Kaley  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
Saki: Katie**

* * *

Yay! At last, I get to update! Sorry it took me so long, but I was really busy with school and the trip that I just got back from... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_An hour later…_

"Come on everyone!" I yelled after our hour-long break. "We're starting the play!" They all gathered in front of Katie, Lindsey, and me in less than 30 seconds.

"Wow, that was fast," Katie said.

"OK, then!" I told them. "Scene 2!"

_Scene 2_

Shigure called to Tohru, "Oh, Tohru-kun! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Momiji-kun is coming over for dinner tonight, okay?"

"OK!" Tohru cried cheerfully.

"Why doesn't anybody ever tell me these things earlier?!" Kyo muttered angrily.

"Why is he staying for dinner, Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"He said he had something important to tell us," Shigure replied, shrugging.

"Uh-oh," Yuki said. "This can't be good…."

At that moment, Haru wandered into the room randomly, looking spaced out and lost.

"Hi Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru greeted him cheerfully. "Are you staying for dinner too?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not," Haru said quietly.

"Why the heck are you here then?" Kyo asked him rudely.

"I guess I was bored, and I thought Rin might be here," Haru replied nonchalantly. "Is she here?"

"No, of course not!" Shigure cried, his eyes shifty. "Why did you think she would be here? Nobody except me, you, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru-kun are here in this house!" He then laughed like some weirdo crazy person, and the four teenagers stared at him. There was silence, then Shigure added, "And Momiji-kun is coming over for dinner."

Tohru protested, "But Shigure-san, I just saw Isuzu-san lying in the back yard, passed out!" They all heard five mysterious ticking noises, like a timer, the Tohru cried out, "Oh my gosh! I have to go help her!!" She ran around the room, completely freaking out, for about five more minutes. (It was kind of hard for Lindsey to run around the bus because the aisle down the middle was really narrow, and she kept bumping into the seats and hurting herself -- not severely, of course!)

While Tohru ran around crazily, Rin staggered into the room and leaned against the door frame to steady herself. She fell down after a couple of seconds, though. Calm, cool, and collected, Haru walked over to her limp figure and checked her pulse.

Tired of all the noise Tohru was making, Kyo ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Please…stop…screaming…," he growled, trying to keep his temper under control by grinding his teeth. Tohru stared at him with huge eyes, partly because she realized the awkward position they were in and partly because she realized that their chests had touched. At that moment, there was a _poof_ of orange smoke and a little orange cat stood by Tohru's feet.

Tohru gasped. "I am so sorry Kyo-kun! I didn't mean to turn you into a cat!" she cried apologetically. This time, she just stood there and stayed silent while the little anger mark on Kyo's head grew larger and larger.

"Ha ha ha!" Shigure guffawed like an idiot. "You should see the look on your face, Kyo-kun! Ha ha!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Kyo screamed, unsheathing his claws. He leapt at Shigure, clawing at his face.

In the middle of this chaos, Yuki sat at the table, calmly drinking a cup of tea. "You know you deserve that, don't you Shigure? Though you're right, the expression on his face was priceless." Apparently, neither Kyo nor Shigure heard him over the dog's screams of pain and agony.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, but nobody heard it because of the clamor in the kitchen. The door opened and Momiji wandered into the room the same way Haru did, but he wasn't lost. "Hi everybody!" he yelled happily with his eyes closed. There was still chaos in the kitchen, so his greeting was unheard. When Momiji opened his eyes…and ears… he realized that everyone was busy screaming and shouting. Yuki was now trying to put out the fire that had started from their burning dinner, Rin was still unconscious, Haru was trying to help her, Kyo was yelling to thin air so that he wouldn't yell at Tohru, Tohru was all freaked out because Kyo had just transformed back into a human, and Shigure was still being beaten up.

"A little help here, wave girl!" someone screamed from within the mess, even though Saki was nowhere to be found in the house. You can probably tell who said this….

Just then, everyone in the room -- except for Momiji -- received a relatively powerful electric shock. The fire was put out, Kyo was magically calmed down, and Rin was "brought back to life". In other words, she woke up.

"Thanks, Hana-chan!" Tohru cried.

"No problem," a big, booming voice murmured, sounding a lot like Saki.

"What happened?" Momiji asked them, a smile on his face.

"We were preparing dinner," Yuki replied, panting. (Back to the sch-- I mean bus! Man, I have to get used to saying that!)

"Yay! That was fun!" John cried.

"No it wasn't!" I protested. "I had to lie on the floor the whole freakin' time!"

"Whatever, everyone else still had fun, right?" John said.

"I didn't like it either," Danny said. "All I got to do was kneel next to Liza, and that's pretty boring…."

"Yeah!" I cried. "Wait. Is that an insult?!!"

"Maybe," Danny replied, smirking.

"Shut up."

"What, is that the best comeback you have? That's pretty sad."

There was silence and a pause. Then I slapped him on the arm and yelled, "Shut up!!"

"Oooh," everyone said, giggling and laughing.

We both looked at them and screamed, "SHUT UP!!!"

"Yeah, okay," Lindsey said, still smirking evilly. "We're taking a break for now."

* * *

Yeah, I tried to make this one a little more random and a little longer to make up for the time it took me to write this chapter... So, was it good enough? REVIEW, people, REVIEW!!! Please?

---furubafanatic32669


	4. Scene 3 ::Momiji's Announcement::

_Starring…_

Tohru: Lindsey  
Hatsuharu: Danny  
Kyo: Cooper  
Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
Yuki: John  
Kisa: Jamie  
Shigure: Anthony  
Hiro: Austin  
Ayame: Trey  
Kureno: Lee  
Hatori: Conor  
Ritsu: Seamus  
Momiji: Heinz  
Arisa: Kaley  
Kagura: Rebecca  
Saki: Katie  
Mayuko: Maggie

Hi hi hi! Here's Scene 3 of Furuba Our Way 2!

_Scene 3_

Once Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji had sat down at the table (after Shigure had ordered take-out for dinner), Momiji cried, "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What is it, you little brat?" Kyo muttered scornfully.

"Waaaah! Tohru! Kyo's calling me bad names!" Momiji wailed.

Tohru patted him on the shoulder and said comfortingly, "It's okay, Momiji-kun. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I need a hug, Tohru!" yelled Momiji, hugging Tohru. A few moments later, a little yellow rabbit was clinging to Tohru's neck, laughing hysterically.

"What was it that you were going to tell us, Momiji?" Yuki asked him patiently.

"Oh yeah!" Momiji cried. "I got the whole Sohma family a bus to go to the onsen tomorrow!! You'll come too, won't you Tohru?"

"Of course!" Tohru answered cheerfully. "Thank you so much, Momiji-kun!"

"Anything to get away from my editor!" Shigure cried. Then he coughed and said, "I mean, I need a break from all the stress of being an author and all…. Heh heh."

"I guess I'll go too," Yuki said thoughtfully. "I'm sure Manabe can manage the school while we're gone." In his mind he thought, _"Yeah, right. The school's going to fall apart within 12 hours without me…."_

"Aren't you coming too, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked the cat. "It would be way more fun with you there!"

"Fine," Kyo muttered. "Just keep me away from that kuso nezumi while we're there!"

Tohru and Momiji cheered happily, Shigure smiled like an idiot, and Yuki clapped sarcastically.

"And, and!" Momiji cried. "Guess what else??"

"Please tell me we all got separate rooms this time…," Kyo said.

"Yep! But guess what else??" Momiji yelled.

"Um…," Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all said with puzzled looks on their faces. Suddenly, the front door burst open, clear off its hinges. On the doorstep stood the rest of the Sohmas, some smiling, some looking bored, and Ritsu running away and screaming, "I'M SORRY!!" wildly.

"Oh, Kyo, my darling!!" Kagura cried, her eyes, I suppose, "twinkling with love". (To Kyo, it was more like, "glinting with insanity".) "How I missed you so! This evil door was the barrier keeping us apart, so I destroyed it!" She then ran over to Kyo and glomped him. (Just so you know, a glomp is a really, really big hug…not in that way.)

Shigure kneeled beside the fragments of his annihilated door and sobbed, "Why, Kagura-chan?! WHY?! Is there something you have against me? Do you hate me? Well, obviously, you and Kyo hate the way my house was built…."

"Of course I don't hate you, Shigure-(I have no idea what goes here…maybe "senpai" or something like that…)! I'll clean this up right away!" Kagura cried with determination.

"Do you need some help, Kagura-san?" Tohru asked quickly.

"No thanks, Tohru-chan," Kagura replied cheerfully. "I can do it on my own!"

"OK… If you need any help, just call me!" Tohru said. (Back to the bus!)

"Hey, can you guys see that sign up there?" Anthony asked, pointing out the window.

Trey glanced at where Anthony was pointing and exclaimed, "Yeah, I can see it! It says, 'Welcome to Georgia'. Sweet!"

"YEEEEAAAHHH! We're in GEEEEEORGIA!" Sam screamed, waving his hat in the air.

"Yay," we all said unenthusiastically.

"We're stopping too, see?" John said.

"Another reason to celebrate," I said sarcastically.

* * *

OK, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, but I was busy with school stuff (including graduation!). There will be a lot more chapters really soon! Remember to review, because I won't update again until I get 10 more reviews! Oh, and -s.ilver a.rget, midnight-fanfic-writer-29, and saki yume kira hanajima, I'm only counting one review from each of you!

--furubafanatic32669


	5. Scene 4 ::The Madness Begins::

Ahhh, it's good to be back. Here's my faithful cast!

**Tohru: Lindsey**  
**Hatsuharu: Danny**  
**Kyo: Cooper**  
**Rin/Isuzu: Liza**  
**Yuki: John**  
**Kisa: Jamie**  
**Shigure: Anthony**  
**Hiro: Austin**  
**Ayame: Trey**  
**Kureno: Lee**  
**Hatori: Conor**  
**Ritsu: Seamus**  
**Momiji: Heinz**  
**Arisa: Kaley**  
**Kagura: Rebecca**  
**Saki: Katie**  
**Mayuko: Maggie**

Goodness GRACIOUS, it's been too long. I'm so sorry! I'll try to make up for it with quicker uploads! And now that I think of it, I haven't put my disclaimer up yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, any Fruits Basket characters, or any of my cast members. All I have is my writing skills.**  
Mysterious voice: WHAT WRITING SKILLS?  
Me: -sigh- He's right. :(

_At the rest stop…_

The bus rolled to a stop in the back of a gas station connected to a Wendy's.

"Yay! We're stopping at a gas station connected to a Wendy's!" cried John (Geez, didn't I already say that?)

"Aaah! I can hear a little voice in my head talking to me!" John screamed.

"Gosh, John, chill out. It's only the narrator," Lindsey said to him.

"Ohhhh…kaaaaay…." (It's true John. 'Tis I, the great and all-powerful narrator!)

All of the people on the bus, including the hypnotized people, stumbled off of the bus (mostly because it was, like, two in the morning) and into the building.

_About 15 minutes later…_

"Hoorah. Back on the bus," Katie muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Katie!" Lindsey cried optimistically (after all, she is Tohru). "At least we can go on with the story!"

"Hey hey! Guess what I got at the snack shop thingy!" I said, waving a pack of Skittles and a half-empty bottle of Coca-Cola in their faces. (Yes, there was still a cashier guy there.) "I'll be up all night! Whoo! Sugar high!"

"Yay," Danny muttered, waving his hands in mock celebration. "I won't be able to sleep at all either." (For all you perverts and people that know me, THAT WAS NOT MEANT IN A DISGUSTING WAY! OKAY? For all of you that didn't get it the way they did, I'm glad.)

"Oooooh, why not?" Heinz snickered, putting his arms around Danny and me, stooping in order to do so because he's taller than us.

"Shut up, you nasty pervert!" I yelled, punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Heinz cried, clutching his arm in mock pain. "What was that for?"

"What the (insert choice cuss word here)?" Danny shouted, turning around and closing his hands around Heinz's neck. "I…didn't…mean…it…like…that!"

"I know you didn't, but that's pretty much how we all took it," Heinz coughed. "Now could you please stop trying to choke me? I don't think Liza would be very happy if you killed me, right?"

"Right now, I wouldn't really mind," I told him with only a slight hint of sarcasm.

"OK, we need to finish this before the trip's over, and we can't do that if one of our actors is dead and one is in jail," Kaley scolded them. "Danny, kindly let go of Heinz's throat, please, no matter how much most of us want him dead." Heinz was then thrown into Nicholle's lap, accompanied with a lot of "Ooooh!"s and laughs. "And plus, we won't have a replacement for Momiji or Haru if they were removed from the immediate vicinity for any reason whatsoever."

"Now then. Can we please continue?" Katie asked everyone.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

_Scene 4_

Tohru ran up to her room after dinner and promptly sat on her bed, thinking about what she should bring with her to the onsen.

"Knock knock!" a voice cried at her door. Tohru stood and opened her door to find Arisa and Saki, her two best friends, standing there and smiling.

"Tohru!" Arisa cried as she and Saki hugged Tohru. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Tohru said, her voice muffled.

"That you're leaving on vacation without us," Saki replied. "The Sohmas downstairs told us everything."

"But I just found out a few minutes ago!" Tohru protested. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We just wanted to visit," Arisa said.

"And now we want to ask if we can go with you to that onsen!" Arisa cried, her face flushed with yelling so much and with jealousy. Tohru just stared at the both of them, trying to take in everything they said.

"Ummm…well, I…I don't want to impose on Momiji-kun…!" Tohru stuttered. "But it would be so much more fun if the both of you were there!"

"Oh, Tooooohruuu!" came a squeaky voice from downstairs. (We all laughed at Heinz when he tried to make this voice.) "I forgot to tell you! You can bring your friends if you want!"

"Oh. Hooray!" Tohru squealed. "Thank you, Momiji-kun! Thank you so much!"

Momiji, looking totally freaked out and terrified, whispered, "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I let them go, see?" Upstairs, Saki turned around mysteriously and smirked, thinking, "Ha. Mission accomplished."

"Umm, Hana-chan? What're you doing?" Tohru asked, confused. Arisa just snickered and turned away.

"Well, Tohru, we'll catcha later," the blonde Yankee called from the door. "C'mon, Hanajima. Let's leave Tohru to pack."

"Um, ok. Bye Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru called, waving. "Have a safe trip home!" She watched as her best friends waved back from the doorway of her room and turned to leave.

__

Meanwhile...

As Kyo stormed up the stairs toward his room after yet another humiliating defeat, it began to rain. All of a sudden, he froze. _"Dammit! Rain...!"_

That's the last thought that went through his head before he completely collapsed from exhaustion. Luckily, he had made it all the way up the stairs, so he wasn't too beaten up. That is, until a certain someone showed up...

"Kyo?" Kagura screamed, running up the stairs. (This was hard to do in a bus. We all figured that since there were stairs involved, Rebecca could just run up and down the bus steps and have us all imagine that it's an actual flight of stairs. We're doing our best with limited resources!) "Where are you, my love? KY-" -thump!-

"Owww...," Kagura muttered, rubbing her head. _"I should really watch where I'm going. I hope I didn't break anything!"_ She stood up, brushed herself off, and surveyed the damage in front of her. Miraculously, there was nothing for Shigure to complain about. _"That's good,"_ she thought. _"But what did I trip on? It's just a solid wooden floor..."_ She gasped and turned around slowly. There lay the body of her "lover", Kyo. (Poor Rebecca. At least the chairs were padded so she didn't get hurt!)

"KYOOOOO!" Kagura screamed, dashing over to him. "Kyo, my love! Are you hurt? ARE YOU?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him vigorously. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I've killed Kyo! No, no, NO! This is horrible! Kyo, my darling, I'm so sorry! I'll never forget you and all our good times together!" She embraced his "dead body" (he's actually passed out from exhaustion, remember?) tightly, as if she could squeeze life back into him.

-POOF!- (Back to the bus!)

Coughing and spluttering, I squinted through the huge cloud of smoke that just appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, is everyone ok?" I shouted over all the coughing.

"Someone open a window!"

"OW! You just stepped on my foot, Seamus!"

"Sorry!"

"Cough! Cough!"

"Who's the idiot that's saying 'cough'?"

"SHUT UP! We need to figure out what to do!"

"Where's Cooper?"

As the smoke thinned, I saw the weirdest scene. Rebecca, sitting on the floor next to an adorable brown cat that seems to have apparated (HAH! HP reference!). But Cooper was nowhere to be found!

"Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!"

"Shut up! This is serious! We have to find Cooper!"

"But where could he go? There's not very many hiding places on a bus..."

"I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU IDIOTS!" Cooper's voice shouted. Everyone paused.

"Um, where, exactly?" Lindsey asked.

"Down here! I'm next to Rebecca!" he yelled.

"But there's a brown cat next to me...," Rebecca said, looking at the cat.

"What? That's ridiculous! No one brought a cat with them!"

"OHMYGOD Cooper turned into a cat! The curse is reeeeeaaaaaal!"

* * *

Ooooh, and the plot thickens! Read to find out what comes next!

-furubafanatic32669

P.S. I'm still waiting for my 10 reviews, guys. Don't you want to find out what happens?  
Random voice: NO! OF COURSE WE DON'T!  
Me: Well, whatever. I'm not gonna update 'til I get a total of 10 reviews!


	6. OMIGOD THE CURSE IS REEEAAAL!

Man, these guys are awesome. They deserve a better intro than this...

**Tohru: Lindsey  
Kyo: Cooper  
Yuki: John  
Shigure: Anthony  
Ayame: Trey  
Hatori: Conor  
Momiji: Heinz  
Kagura: Rebecca  
Hatsuharu: Danny  
Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
Kisa: Jamie  
Hiro: Austin  
Ritsu: Seamus  
Kureno: Lee  
Arisa: Kaley  
Saki: Katie  
Mayuko: Maggie**

Welly, welly, well then! Here's chapter 6! (It's now like 3 in the morning, so forgive my typos.) There's no acting in this one, however. I'm sorry! I'm just taking a break right now, so I promise I'll start working as soon as I can get over my procrastination! Enjoy. (:

* * *

_Recap…  
_…_THE CURSE IS REEEEEEAAAAAL!  
...End Recap._

"OH MY GOD what're we gonna do? WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?" Rebecca screamed frantically. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, COOPER! I'M SORRY!" (Imagine a Ritsu moment.) The bus lurched suddenly right as she was about to go into full "Ritsu-screaming-and-running-around-freaking-out" mode.

-POOF!- A cloud of black smoke enveloped the bus.

"Cough! Cough!"

"AHA! It's Trey! Shut up, Trey!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Wow, that's weird…sounds just like you."

"IS THAT REALLY IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?"

"YES."

"Gah! I'm naked! I'm naked!"

"Hurry! Somebody get Cooper some clothes!"

"Wait, I've got extra clothes in my bag…."

"What? NO! I don't want girls' clothes!"

"It doesn't matter! Just put it on!"

Then the smoke cleared. Cooper (poor, unfortunate Cooper) was on the floor trying to wriggle into a pair of skinny jeans. Somehow, he had already managed to put on a hot pink tube top with hearts all over it…-snicker-….

"Sorry, I didn't have any clothes, so I stole some from Meza's bag," Maggie said, giggling almost uncontrollably.

Cooper looked down at his ridiculous outfit, and a look of sheer horror came over his face. First he turned pale, then he turned a shade of pink to match his shirt. "What the hell? Are you _trying _to just embarrass me?"

Maggie snapped a picture with her phone. "Yup, pretty much. Say cheese!"

(Maggie, that's cruel. Just give him his clothes back, they're lying right by your feet.")

"Ahhh, ok, mysterious voice in my head." She handed Cooper a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a hoodie. Cooper snatched the away like a rabid animal and literally tore off his pink tube top and skinny jeans.

"Crap, that was Meza's favorite top…," Maggie muttered. "But that's ok! I'll just tell her a dolphin ate it."

"Well, now that THAT's over with…can we continue?" I asked.

"Sure!" Katie replied enthusiastically. "But…why do I suddenly feel the need to perform photosynthesis?"

"And there's something stuck on my back!" Lindsey yelled.

"And I feel tall all of a sudden…," I said.

"Yeah, you're the same height as me now," a cow said to me. Wait, what?

-clop, clop-

I looked down…and I didn't see feet. I saw _hooves_.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! -whinny-" I screamed.

"Holy crapmuffins, I'm a flower!" Katie yelled.

"How'd I turn into an onigiri?" Lindsey cried.

"I'm an origami fish!" Kaley yelled from the floor. "What the heck?"

"But you guys aren't even part of the zodiac!" I said. As I looked around, I saw that _everyone_ had transformed into some kind of non-human figure…except for Maggie and Lee. And Cooper, obviously.

"Hey, this is cool! I can slither!" Trey said excitedly as he slithered up a chair. "And hiss! Sssssssssssssss….!"

"Wait, is Conor ok? He's supposed to be a seahorse!"

"Hahahahaha, I'm a DRAGON! All right!" Conor yelled from the floor. He ended up being a miniature dragon…y'know, wings, scales, snout, fiery breath, claws, and whatnot. He was only about 6 inches tall, though, so he wasn't very threatening.

"Someone hold my flowerpot up! I'm gonna tip over!" Katie screamed, rocking back and forth.

An ADORABLE little bunny hopped up on the seat and held the pot steady. "I gotcha," it squeaked. "Wait. Ahem. _I gotcha_," it said in the same squeaky voice. Heinz sighed and hid his face in his paws (do rabbits even _have "_paws"?). "Dammit, I've spent all that time getting my voice down that low…and now this!"

"It's ok, Heinz," Katie said to him, patting one of his floppy ears with a side leaf. "This isn't permanent."

"It's taking an awful lot of time though!" Lindsey said. "This umeboshi on my back is getting really uncomfortable…."

-POOF!- -POOF!- -POOF!- It became so dark in the bus that everybody's visibility was a complete 0.

"-cough, cough- Everybody get your clothes on before this smoke clears!"

"Why?"

"Because some people actually have some dignity!"

"Cough! Cou-!"

"SHUT. UP."

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Aaaaaaaaa…CHOOO!"

Somebody sneezed a monster of a sneeze, and all of the smoke cleared in an instant. Some were half dressed, some (like me) were amazingly fully dressed, and there were a couple of stupid guys (I won't mention names here) completely stark naked.

"Oh my god, have you no shame, guys?" I scolded them, averting my eyes. "Put some frickin' clothes on!"

"Well, _so-rry!_ I kinda fell off the ceiling!"

"You are an idiot. Just go dress yourself already."

* * *

Geez, things got totally out of control this chapter. Now, a question for the reader: What're you gonna do after you finish reading this? (You have one free answer ticket left.)

Oho, you're gonna use your ticket? All right...the correct answer is...leave a review! And tell people about this story!

Thanks a bunch, people! Chapter 7 is coming up shortly!

-furubafanatic32669


	7. Scene 4 pt 2 ::Blond Moment::

_Faithful cast-peoples..._

**Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
Kisa: Jamie  
Hiro: Austin  
Kureno: Lee  
Ritsu: Seamus  
Arisa: Kaley  
Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

* * *

Woo! Chapter 7! I'm on a rolllll! (NOTE: To anyone I know that's reading this...I know it's been a long time since I started this story. I'm just keeping the situations the same so that it's easier to write.) Please enjoy! :D

* * *

_Later…(when everybody was dressed)…_

"Wow, that was crazy," I said as we walked into yet another gas station. "I think that happened when the bus just jumped forward. I guess everybody was bumping into each other, so we all…uhh…transformed."

"Let's be careful not to let that happen again," Kaley announced to the group. There was a murmur of agreement, but that was overpowered by a resounding single "AWWW!"

"Trey, I know you liked crawling around on the ceiling on everything, but-" Katie said.

"Slithering. I was _slithering_," Trey corrected her.

Katie exhaled impatiently and huffed, "Whatever! It's not gonna happen again!"

"Aw, come on!" Conor injected. (Hahaha, that's funny! Cuz he's Hatori! Haha!) "I _liked _being a dragon! It was so cool!"

"Just one more time? Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" Trey pleaded. "It won't be _that_ hard to get a girl to hug us!"

Suddenly, this random girl we didn't know came out of nowhere and glomped Trey and Conor. "FREE HUGZ!" she screamed, then ran away.

The two idiots were slumped on the floor, their hearts sounding all "doki- doki" (pounding heartbeats) and their eyes wide. "Sh-she just-"

"Yeah, we saw it!" someone yelled. Everyone was laughing uproariously and uncontrollably at the snake and mini-dragon.

_Back on the bus…_

As I was stuffing my bag of marshmallows into my backpack, Danny walked over and sat next to me. He looked curiously at the bag and asked, "Uhhh, what's with the marshmallows?"

"Oh, believe me, you'll find out later," I told him, and winked.

Looking creeped out, he said, "What's with the wink?"

"Just for the folks watching at home." I smiled.

"Ooooookay then. Can I sneak one?"

"Awww, but…."

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" He gave me the sad puppy dog face.

"Gah, ok, but only if you stop making that face. I always think it's weird when guys try to do the puppy dog face." Just then, the bus lurched again as we left the parking lot, so…I nearly fell over, and he tried to catch me. Not the best idea.

-POOF!- (again) At least the smoke is lighter this time…in fact, it's a very pretty blue. But anyway.…

"OWOWOWOWOW!" I screamed. "You're squishing me!"

"Well, I'm kinda stuck here!" Danny screamed back at me. Between my horse-self and his cow-self, we had absolutely no room on the seat. I nearly tried to kick him off the seat, but then I realized that that would probably end up killing him, so I tried head-butting him.

"OW! That _hurts_, dammit!"

"Sorry! You try being this big and see if you can fit in this little space that you left me!"

"Hey, what's going on back there?" someone asked.

"Are you ok?" someone else asked.

"And sorry to interrupt you guys, but-pfft-I think you've got your lines reversed," Heinz exhaled in between bouts of laughter.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, YOU JERK!" we both shouted at him.

"Hey, watch your language, guys."

-POOF!- More dark smoke.

"Get away, get away, get away, get away!" I yelled as I furiously scrambled to dress myself. I heard a big thump and an "Ow! You kicked me off the seat!"

"Sorry! I'm trying to get dressed quickly!"

"What the heck are you _doing_ back there?" someone yelled.

"I think they're-" Heinz began. Then his voice became muffled, as though someone had duct taped his mouth shut. And as the smoke cleared, lo and behold, there was now a bright pink strip of tape across his mouth.

"Don't you love that color on him?" Kaley asked, grinning.

"Yes, it compliments his eyes quite well," I replied. "Is the adhesive permanent?"

"Nope, sorry. I'd like him to breathe now and again."

"Darn. Ok. Well, shall we commence with the acting?"

"YES!" everyone unanimously answered. (Well, it was "YES!" and one muffled "Mmf!")

_Scene 4 (cont'd)_

"KYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO!" Kagura sobbed, shaking Kyo's "corpse". "I swear…whatever it takes…I WILL avenge you, my darling!" She then fled the scene just as the rain had stopped falling outside.

Kyo awoke to a bright beam of sunlight shining in his face. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he sat up and looked around.

"_Huh. That was weird,"_Kyo thought, rubbing the back of his neck. _"I thought I heard Kagura screaming and yelling about something….Oh, well. Damn rain's messing with me!"_ He ran to the end of the hall, stuck his fist out of the window, and yelled, "DAMN YOU, RAIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONE DAY, YOU HEAR ME?"

"Eh?" Tohru looked up, continuing to stir her homemade stew. "Is Kyo-kun…ok?" she asked to herself. "Maybe I should go check." She ran upstairs, totally forgetting about the stew. (Lindsey just stomped in place, pretending to walk up stairs, so it would be easier.)

"Kyo-kun?" she called timidly. "Is everything ok?"

Kyo turned around and looked at her, shocked. "I-yeah, everything's fine," he replied. "Stupid rain…."

Tohru gasped, making a connection to something Kagura had said earlier.

…"_I WILL AVENGE MY LOVE, MY KYO! I WILL NOT LET YOUR DEATH BE IN VAIN!"_

…"_YOUR DEATH…"_

…"_MY KYO…!"_

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled, eyes sparkling with happiness, "You're alive! But how?"

Kyo just stared at her, eyebrows raised. "…Um, yeah. I'm alive. Why'd you think I was dead?"

"Because Kagura-san said-" Tohru began.

"Ahh, don't believe anything Kagura says," Kyo interrupted. "The chick's crazy. And wait, aren't you supposed to be preparing dinner? I'm hungry."

"AHHHH! THE STEW!" Tohru screamed, running down the hall quick as a flash. "I have to save the stew! I can't believe I was so stupid!" Her voice faded as she got farther away.

"_Oh no! She could seriously hurt herself, the klutz!"_Kyo thought with horror. _"I have to go after her!"_He chased Tohru down the hall and skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. Tohru was nowhere in sight, but he could hear her saying, "Phew, it's fine. At least I wasn't gone for too long!" Her laugh echoed in Kyo's ears. He chuckled along with her and smiled and her ditziness. _"Ah, Tohru."_

(_Back to the bus! -zooom!-_)

"-yaaaaawn- I'm tired," I announced to everyone, stretching my arms and legs. "Anyone know what time it is?"

"Depends," said Seamus, glancing at his watch. "What's the time difference?"

"Ah, you dummy," I told him sleepily. "There _is_no time difference. We're still on the East Coast, duhhh."

"Oh, well then…it's…1:42."

"Thanks."

"By the way, I have to ask you guys something," Seamus added, looking confused.

"What is it?"

"Well, I didn't get to finish my math homework before we left, so I brought it with me. I don't get something on this one problem."

Everyone groaned. "What is it…?"

"What's 2x3?" Seamus asked.

"It's 6, dude," Anthony answered, holding in his laughter.

"Thanks!" (Inside joke guys, sorry. But for anyone who gets it…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"I think we can fit one more scene in before we all pass out from exhaustion!" Lindsey said optimistically.

"Fine," I muttered, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Looks like I'm the only one around here who actually has a normal sleep pattern."

* * *

I really am tired. It's 2:30 AM. BUT! I shall keep writing for my fans! ...Uhhh, -ahem-, _fan_. Thanks for waiting so long, K.

But seriously, I am grateful to anyone that's reading this. Becaaause, that means you've actually followed the story this far. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-furubafanatic32669


	8. Surprise Scene 5 ::EXPOSITION!::

I hope some of these people never EVER see this story...but here they are...my awesome cast!

**Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
Kisa: Jamie  
Hiro: Austin  
Kureno: Lee  
Ritsu: Seamus  
Arisa: Kaley  
Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

* * *

Wow, chapter 8 already? Geez, it's like the plot hasn't moved a whole lot...I'm sorry! I think this chapter moves the plot forward a bit more...so enjoy! Chapter 9's on its way!

* * *

No matter how optimistically Lindsey says, "We can fit in another scene!", my sleeping pattern stubbornly insists on my body shutting down to go to sleep no later than precisely 1:44 AM. Sooo…I ended up falling asleep. Let's see how things go from here….(NOTE: This is a secondhand account. Facts depend on eyewitnesses' integrity and memory accuracy.)

"Oooooo," Katie said, pointing at me. "Liza fell asleep!"

"Oh no!" Kaley cried fearfully. "How can we do this scene? We can't do it without her!"

"Hmmmm," Katie contemplated, deep in thought. "We…shall…improvise."

"Woo! Improv ROCKS!" Lindsey yelled.

"Nnnn…." I turned uncomfortably in my slumber. I sat up and felt around for my pillow that I had carried with me onto the bus. However, subconscious-me is blind (and lazy), so I laid back down with a sigh.

"Hey Danny, I think you should-" Katie said.

Ignoring her, Danny grabbed my pillow, lifted up my head gently, slid the pillow under it, and slowly lowered my head. But the pillow fell to the floor right as his grip slipped, so my head hit the wall with a loud -thump!-.

"Owww…," I muttered. "What the heck…."

Danny flinched in shock. "Sorry, sorry!" he muttered.

"Mmm, s'ok. This wall's uncomfortable."

"Here's your pillow…."

"Nah, it's ok. I can't really sleep with those three giggling away anyway." I sat up and shot a narrow glance at Lindsey, Katie, and Kaley, who were indeed giggling with excitement. "Knock it off, you guys," I said to them. "Let's get this over with."

"YAY!" the three of them yelled simultaneously.

"Shut uuuppp," Cooper muttered.

"We're trying to sleep," John yawned.

Kaley was too busy poking Lee, who was fast asleep, to stay focused on the task at hand. "Hee hee hee! This is so much fun!" She was giggling and laughing like a little girl.

"Darn it. I guess we can't keep going then…." Lindsey said sadly.

"Let's just go to sleep then," Katie sighed, leaning on John's shoulder happily.

"Mmk," I yawned, leaning up against the window again. I then felt something heavy drop onto my shoulder. "No pillow?" I asked.

"Yeah…d'you mind?" Danny replied.

"Nah, go ahead. I kinda figured you'd have to since I have the window seat…. G'night, everybody!"

"Thanks. Night!"

"Good night, Liza!"

"Snore, snore!"

"Ohmygod, just shut up and go to sleep! And who is that, anyway?"

"I'm your worst nightmare. Good luck trying to fall asleep _now_."

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

"Hey, you wanna go? YOU WANNA GO? LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"…We're going 70 mph on the highway. In a bus. Somewhere in Georgia. I don't think we _can_ 'take this outside', idiot."

"_YOU-_"

"Guys! Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Wait," Kaley said, looking toward the back of the bus. (All of us segregated ourselves to the front of the bus so that she could cast a spell to create a "wall" between us and the others.) "Errrr…I feel like something's changed. There's something wrong back there…."

"We can worry about that tomorrow," I told her sleepily. "Besides, you could very well mess up if you're tired."

"Mmmm…I guess. But still…."

"I'm sure it's fine. Go to sleep."

_Scene 5_

It was a peaceful, quiet night at the Sohma residence. (_Shigure_ Sohma, not the main house.) Everyone was fast asleep, dreaming of the next day when they would be on their way to the Sohma onsen courtesy of Momiji. But there was something amiss in the house….

The wooden floor creaked as someone crept into the house. _"Stupid Shigure,"_ the person thought, _"always leaving the door unlocked."_ This person fox walked across the squeaky floor to Shigure's bedroom, where the owner of the house was snoring gently. He turned over in his sleep when the wood squeaked particularly loudly. There was a slight laugh, and _that person_ backed out of the room and walked carelessly to Yuki's bedroom. Luckily for him/her, there was carpet upstairs in the bedroom, so Yuki was unperturbed by his mysterious visitor. _That person_ crept slowly but surely up to the sleeping Yuki and caressed his face. _"Yuki,"_ he/she thought, _"you will be _mine_."_ A beam of moonlight suddenly shone over the person's face. She smiled evilly, stood, and snuck back out of the house. Her kimono flapped in the wind outside as she began her trek to the main house.

Akito…. (_Back to the bus….! -dun, dun, DUUUUUUN!-_)

"Hmmm," a girl muttered, patting John on the head. _"I wonder why I haven't seen any of these people the entire trip. I mean, I thought these were just empty seats when I walked by them before! This is weird…but I _will_ find out what's going on!"_ She walked back to her end of the bus quietly, nonchalantly crossing the magical barrier.

_The next morning…_

"HEY! Why is there one more scene than there should be?"

"Urrrrrgh…shut uppp…," I muttered sleepily. "I'm still sleeping…."

"BUT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE SCRIPT! THIS IS _SERIOUS_!"

Cursing to myself quietly, I sat up slowly and stretched. However, I totally forgot that Danny was still deeply asleep, so he ended up pulling an "Ayame" moment. (Y'know, that one time when he stayed over at Shigure's house in Kyo's room, and he got woken up by the alarm clock? He hugs Kyo and says "Mmm, I'm still sleeping…!", and Kyo turns completely white and screams at him. That's what happened.)

"No, don't-"

-POOF!-

"DAMMIT! Not again!"

"Oh, you two. You need to control yourselves back there!"

"SHUT UP! It was an accident!"

"Errr…he's still sleeping…."

"No way! How?"

"I don't know! It's weird!"

"Hey, some of us are still trying to sleep here…!"

"Yeah! Shut up back there!"

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!"

-POOF!-

"Gah! Gotta change, gotta change…!" I quickly pulled on my sweatpants and my t-shirt that had fallen to the ground and threw my blanket over the miraculously-still-sleeping Danny. _"This is too much. TOO MUCH,"_ I thought.

"Now as I was _saying_," came Kaley's voice, "there is SOMETHING. WRONG. With the SCRIPT."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"A random scene that I'd never seen before just…appeared out of nowhere!" she cried, obviously freaked out that someone had been messing with her magic.

"Here, lemme see it…," I said, carefully stepping over Danny and gently taking the script from her. "Ummm, Scene 5, right?"

She nodded, covering her face with her hands.

"Huh. We're all asleep in this scene," I stated, scanning the text. "It must've happened last night! …Who'd we cast to be Akito?"

Kaley looked up at me from between her fingers. "No one," she whispered.

* * *

And the plot thickens some more! Mwahahahahahaha! Right, so...conflict. Yeah. (I think if you know our class, you can guess who it is.) For the sake of those that _don't_ know us, I'll be elaborating on this person's character in...a later chapter. I'm not exactly sure if it'll be the next one. We'll see how it turns out...if someone would REVIEW. PLEASE, people, that's all I ask! Read and review! (No flames, though.)

-furubafanatic32669


	9. Scene 6 ::Marshmallows::

Yeah, yeah, faithful cast...putting this up again and again is more hassle than it's worth...but I do it anyway.

**Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
Kisa: Jamie  
Hiro: Austin  
Kureno: Lee  
Ritsu: Seamus  
Arisa: Kaley  
Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

* * *

**bold text=**me

**All righty, boys and girls! I'd like to introduce my neeeeeeew co-author!**  
-drumroll-  
"TA-DA! It's me!"  
**"But they can't see you."**  
"Oh, right...-ahem- It's me, saki yume kira hanajima!"  
**"Thaaaaat's 'write'! Ahahahaha! Ahhh...good stuff."**  
"That was lame. Anyway, here's chapter 9 for your entertainment!"

* * *

"Hmmm," I muttered while pacing back and forth in front of Kaley. "This isn't good. Not good at all."

"Well, DUH!" Kaley yelled.

"But it's ok," I told her. "Just recast the barrier spell and have Lindsey and Katie help you out!"

"Yeeeeesss?" Katie and Lindsey popped up out of nowhere, smiling identically.

"Can you help me out, guys?" Kaley asked them sadly. "We need to cast the barrier spell again."

"No problemo, amiga!" they both cried. So, the three magically endowed girls all gathered together and did some magicky mumbo-jumbo that I totally didn't understand but was fascinated by. (You had to be there. It was soooo cool! They were all in sync and everything!) They ended the enchantment with a sigh, lowering their hands at the same time.

"So? Did it work?" I asked anxiously.

"I dunno. Try walking through the barrier," Lindsey said to me.

"I'm not gonna get hurt, am I?"

"No, of course not! It'll be just like walking into a really really clean glass door!"

"Ok…." I stepped forward nervously, but took a deep breath and strode forward confidently. I was walking a bit _too_ confidently, though, because when I came in contact with the magical barrier, I slammed into it and landed on my butt. "Hahaha! I guess it works, then!"

They all joined in with their own laughter, but there were more than four voices. I looked behind me, and I saw _everybody_ laughing at me. (Except for a few sleeping people. I mean, I don't even know how they managed to sleep through all this ruckus.)

"FAIL!" Heinz screamed.

"Ahahahaha, that was just like those old glass cleaner commercials!" Anthony laughed.

I blushed profusely and giggled along with them. I pulled myself up using the seats closest to me and brushed myself off. "Heh heh…."

"Are you ok?" Katie asked, still giggling.

"Yup, I'm fine!"

"Good. Sorry we had to make you do that. We just had to make sure!"

"Yeah. No, it's ok. I'm glad I could help!"

"I think we should wake everyone up now that we're all hyped up!" Trey said excitedly.

I walked back to my seat to sit down (because the bus is still moving). Danny glared at me and flinched when I tried to pass him.

"Umm, something wrong?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Why did I wake up naked under _your_ blanket?" he spat angrily.

"Because you hugged me in your sleep and we both transformed," I answered coolly. "Don't assume things like _that_, dummy. Ew."

His gaze softened. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that-"

"It's ok. Can I sit down now? I'd feel safer."

"Uh, sure." I sat down huffily and crossed my legs.

He chuckled softly. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"_He's getting more and more like Haru every day. That's kinda creepy,"_ I thought, shaking my head. "Well, kinda. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Hmm. Just don't go off jumping to conclusions, ok?" I turned and smiled at him warmly.

He smiled back and laughed. "I feel so stupid now."

"OHMYGOSH! We're in Florida!" someone cried out.

Everyone craned their necks to look out of a window on the right side of the bus to see the sign that read "Welcome to Florida!"

"YEAH! FINALLY!" everyone on the bus screamed.

We, the "cursed zodiac" members, could barely hear our teacher when she said, "Ok, everybody, we'll be stopping at Cracker Barrel for breakfast, then we'll be off to…Kennedy Space Center! Use this opportunity to learn something useful!"

We all groaned in response.

"Awww, I don't wanna learn!"

"Yeah! I wanna go to DisneyWorld!

"No way! Universal's the sh!t, dude!"

"BUT I WANNA SEE MICKEY!"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO KENNEDY SPACE CENTER FIRST!"

"But I thought we were going to Cracker Barrel first…."

"I'M HUNGRY! LET'S EAT!"

"We still act so much like little kids," I muttered, chuckling to myself and munching on a marshmallow that I had pulled out of my bag.

"Oooh, a marshmallow! Can I have one PLEEEEEAAAASE?" Danny pleaded.

"Here!" I plopped the bag in between us.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Just don't eat _too _many. I still need some for later!"

"For what?"

"I told you, you'll find out later!"

The bus cruised to a stop. "We're here! We can eat!" several people yelled. Trey and Conor started running toward the back of the bus, but they bounced off the magical barrier the same way I did. (The door's in the middle of the bus, but it's on the other side of the barrier. And the driver had his own door, by the way.)

"Uhhh, guys? The door's over here," Katie told them, pointing toward a door that had just been conjured up. "Better hurry up before we lock you in here!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" they screamed, running madly toward the new door.

"That's what I thought," Katie laughed, stepping off the bus after them and magically sealing the door. There she found John waiting for her.

"WAAHH! John! Why are you still out here?"

"I'm waiting for you, silly! I didn't want you to be out here alone!"

"Awwww, thanks!" Katie hugged him happily, but she realized her mistake a split second too late. "Aw, cr-"

-POOF!-

"Ahhh! I'm so short!" John squeaked. "AAHHHH! I'M SQUEAKING!"

"Mmmm, I wouldn't mind staying out here," Katie sighed, waving her leaf-arms contentedly. "Photosynthesis….Photosynthesis…."

"How long does this last?"

"Can't say. It varies. Ahhh, the sun feels so nice!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! I HATE THIS!"

"Oh, hush, John. If you overwork yourself, it'll take longer for you to change back."

"We're SO lucky this isn't a busy parking lot! We could've gotten run over!"

"Stop being pessimistic! That's MY job!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

-POOF!-

-change, change-

"Phew, I'm glad THAT'S over with," John sighed, stretching his arms and legs happily. "My voice is back! Yay!"

"I think we should go inside before anything else happens…," Katie said, grabbing John's arm and dragging him into the restaurant.

_Later, after everybody's stuffed their faces with Cracker Barrel food…._

"So…full….Can't…speak…in…full…sentences…," Trey groaned.

"You shouldn't've eaten so much! We still have to ride the bus to Kennedy Space Center!" I chastised him.

"I hear ya, buddy," Danny groaned. "_Way_ too much food."

"_You_ shouldn't've eaten so many marshmallows!" I yelled, shaking the empty bag at him.

"Sorry."

"I guess we'll have to wait until our stomachs have settled before we get to acting again," Kaley said matter-of-factly, pulling out her handy-dandy Sudoku puzzle book. There was a collected sigh from the group.

_Even later, close to Kennedy Space Center…_

"Hey…did you hear that?"

"What?"

"It was a big…BOOM!…then I felt the bus shake."

"OMIGOSH I see it! I see it! A shuttle just took off!"

"NO WAY! WHERE?"

There was a lot of chatter and scrambling around as people crowded around that window to watch the tail of flame shoot farther up into space. Of course, everyone was pushing, shoving, and bumping into each other to get the best view, so…-POOF!-

"Yessssss, snake form!"

"ROAR!"

"NOOOOOO! Not the squeaky voice again!"

"Photosynthesis…."

"Gah! Don't step on me!"

"How come I didn't change into anything?"

"Waaaah! I wanna be an animal too!"

"Ooh, ooh, aah, aah! Oh, no you don't. It's a pain in the butt. Literally!"

"Mooooooooo!"

"Nnnneeeigh! Shut up everybody!"

"Baaaaaaa…this is _stupid_."

"RAWR! _You're_ stupid."

"Oink! Oink! Whooooaaa, this is so cool!"

"ARF! ARF!"

"Meow. Aah! A dog! Must. Run. Away!"

-POOF!-

-change, change-

"We really need to be more careful, guys," someone said through all the smoke.

"COUGH!"

"MEOW!"

"Uhhh, Cooper? We're not animals any more."

"Oh. Guess I don't have to claw myself up a tree now."

"Well, now that we've all recovered from stuffing ourselves with food…shall we move on with the story?" Katie asked.

"But it's the bus scene," Kaley told her, handing her the script. "Oh, the irony."

"Darn. Oh well, I guess we can wait until we get back on the bus."

_After going to the bathroom and passing through security…_

"Ummm, feel free to break off in your own groups! We don't have to stay together all the time. Just make sure not to overexert yourselves or bump into people of the opposite gender. If that happens, take him/her straight to Conor," Lindsey announced to the group.

"_Me?_ Why me?"

"Because you have the power to suppress memories," I answered him. "Use it _only_ when you _absolutely_ have to. You have to protect our secret!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am."

"Any more questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have one," Austin sneered, raising his hand mockingly. "Are we allowed to have _fun _on this trip?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are! Now, off with you!"

_Later, after the educational journey into space…_

"All righty, then! Did everyone enjoy themselves?" I greeted the group as they boarded the bus.

"Too…much…freeze-dried ice cream…," Trey groaned.

"Really, Trey? Really? Didn't you learn your lesson after breakfast?"

"Apparently not…."

"-siiiigh- Oh well. Just…try not to get sick."

"Scene 6!" Katie yelled as she distributed scripts.

_Scene 6_

"This is gonna be SO much FUN!" Momiji cried happily, hopping up and down. The Sohma family (well, not the _whole_ family…just the zodiac), Tohru, Arisa, and Saki were waiting outside of Shigure's house for the charter bus that would be taking them to the onsen.

"And you're _absolutely sure_ that everything's all set for the student council meetings?" Yuki asked anxiously into his cell phone.

"_YEAH! __I got your back, president-san!"_ came a loud, boisterous answer.

"Manabe. I trust you. Please guide Naohito-san, Kuragi-san, and Kimi, and if you need some help-"

"_Ok, ok, I got it! Just chill, I have your phone number, remember? -beep!- Oh, hang on. -gasp- CRAP! Gotta go, see ya later! Have fun on vacation! -click!-"_

"Uhhh…bye…?"

"WAIT, WAIT! Yuki-kun, come on!" Tohru yelled from the door of the bus.

"Ah!" Yuki dashed to the bus quickly, stuffing his cell phone in his pocket. "Sorry, Honda-san. You weren't waiting too long, were you?"

"Nope! The bus just got here!" she replied, smiling.

"Take your seats, please," the bus driver said, sounding oddly familiar.

"Sorry we had to make you drive, Tori-san," Ayame laughed.

Hatori turned around in the driver's seat. "It's no trouble."

"OFF TO THE ONSEN!" Kagura cried loudly as Hatori began to drive down the long dirt road that would lead to the highway.

"Hey, Tohru!" Arisa hailed Tohru. Saki just smiled and waved. "Didja catch the prince."

"Yes!" Tohru replied. "Would you like to sit next to me, Yuki-kun? I don't think there's any seats left."

"Thank you," Yuki accepted with a warm smile. "Which seat would you like?"

"Oh, well, you can choose first Yuki-kun!"

"No, no. You were here first."

"Please! I insist!"

"No, I-"

"JUST SIT THE HELL DOWN!" Kyo screamed, enveloped in Kagura's tight embrace.

"Don't tell me what to do, stupid cat," Yuki replied coolly, glaring at him as Tohru sat down in the window seat, blushing. Yuki turned his head and sat down next to her.

"Awwww, poor Orangetop," Arisa snickered. "He just got told in front of Tohru!" As she laughed, she spotted a familiar mop of brown hair a couple rows in front of her. _"Is that…? No, it couldn't be,"_ she thought. _"But it looks just like him! Maybe I can go up there and find out…."_ She stood up, edged in front of Saki, and strode up the aisle to look at this person. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he glanced up at her with a passive look. Recognition slowly crept over him, and his expression changed to one of shock. "…Arisa?" he asked slowly.

"Kureno-san!" Arisa cried. "I _knew_ it was you! What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Isn't your last name Uotani?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm here with my friend, Tohru." She pointed her thumb behind her. "But…well, come to think of it, you never told me _your_ last name. You're a Sohma, then?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, but I really think you should return to your seat. The road's about to get bumpy," Kureno added quickly.

"Um, ok. I'll talk to you later then?" Arisa asked hopefully.

"We'll see," the former rooster replied with a sad smile.

"Haha! Look, Tohru, look!" Momiji yelled with joy, cheerfully pointing out butterflies, rabbits, and random people walking on the side of the highway. (-record scratches-)

"WHAT? Again?" Heinz screamed. "Are you intentionally trying to make me look _gay_?"

"Errr, well, it _is_ Momiji, after all," Lindsey muttered.

"FORGET IT! I QUIT!" Heinz yelled furiously, throwing his script down. "I didn't sign up for this…!"

"Heinz, don't-"

"Calm down-!"

"SHUT UP! I'm going…to the-" All of a sudden, the bus parked under a tree so that the back half of the bus was in shadow. "I'm going…to the dark side!" He stomped forward toward the magical barrier but was halted dead in his tracks. "DAMN MAGICKY BARRIER! I'LL KILL YOU!" He started punching in midair, totally missing and even turning the wrong way.

"Hey, when did Heinz become Kyo?" Katie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Uhh, he didn't," I responded, checking the script.

"Heinz. Dude. _Calm down._" Conor said, standing up and grabbing Heinz's wildly flailing fists.

"OMIGOSH CONOR!" Kaley screamed. "You got up!"

"Yeah. So?"

"This is all happening in the play, too! Hatori can't drive while he's standing-" -CRASH!-

The whole cast froze, unable to move.

-whooooooosh!- Our half of the bus then split from the other half with a loud -screeeeech!-, but when I looked back at the rest of our classmates, there was still a driver, the bus was whole, and clones of ourselves had magically appeared and were now mingling with the others. _"Whoa…how'd that happen?"_ I thought, blinking my eyes a couple times to make sure that what I was seeing was legit.

Then, in the blink of an eye….

-BOOM!-

The next thing I knew, we were back on the bus…but it wasn't the same….

* * *

**"Dun, dun, duuuuun! More conflict!"  
**"Yes, indeed!"  
**"Now, as I'm sure you _always_ do, leave a comment!"**

-furubafanatic32669  
~saki yume kira hanajima


	10. Flirts and Freakouts

For any newcomers (or if you skip this top part for some reason)...my faithful cast!

**Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Kisa: Jamie  
****Hiro: Austin  
****Kureno: Lee  
****Ritsu: Seamus  
****Arisa: Kaley  
****Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

* * *

Well then. Chapter 10, huh? That's AWESOME, considering I've been gone for a while...Anyway, more randomness ensues in the next few chapters I've produced out of boredom and being high on life. (Well, more sleep deprivation than anything. I just pulled an all-nighter without even meaning to...) Please enjoy!

* * *

"Mmmm…," I heard someone groan next to me.

I sat up and shook my head, eyes still closed. "Everyone ok?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head as I squinted at the bright sunlight.

"I'm fine," an unfamiliar voice answered me.

I opened my eyes widely and backed up. "Who's that?"

"It's me!" he answered.

"Who's 'me', exactly?" I saw a figure sit up slowly. He looked exactly like….

"Me, stupid! It's Danny!" Haru.

My mouth dropped wide open. "Ha…ru…?" I rubbed my eyes vigorously.

"What're you talking about? I'm-wait, I sound different." He slowly moved his hand up toward his now black and white hair and ruffled it gently. "My hair's so long! What happened?"

I looked down at my hands, which had somehow become oddly slender and ghostly pale. "No…." I pulled my phone (which doubles as a great mirror) out of my pocket and studied my new face. It was exactly the way Rin looked in the manga (long black hair, slender face, pale skin), but my eyes were more realistic-looking. "This…this is impossible!"

"AAH! I'm a girl!" Seamus (Ritsu) screamed in embarrassment.

"Um, no…," Lindsey (Tohru) told him. "Your character just happens to dress like one. Didn't we tell you that?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Sorry!"

"Man, it's hot in these black clothes," Katie (Saki) muttered, sliding off her black lace veil, black gloves, and black shawl. "How does she _survive_ with all this heat?"

"I know what you mean," Conor (Hatori) panted. He was in the middle of tearing his jacket and tie off. "And why can't I see out of my left eye?"

"Because your character's blind in his left eye," I told him. "He…well, you…were blinded in an accident."

"Geez, you guys know a lot about these people, huh?"

"Yup."

"Dude," Trey (Ayame) said, looking disbelievingly at his new body. "I…have hair that reaches the _floor_! Can I get a haircut _pleeeeeaaaase_? …And my voice sounds funny…."

"I don't think you should," I said, shaking my head. "And yes, haven't you noticed that we're _all_ sounding (and looking) different?"

"Well, now that you mention it…yeah. But-!"

"Hey…where's Heinz?" Lindsey asked, looking around and searching for the rabbit.

"Here," Heinz muttered sulkily. It was hard to miss him, because of his bright blond hair, his colorful lederhosen, and the very un-Momiji-like scowl.

"Awww," I cooed. "You're sooooo-"

"If you say cute, I will _kill_ you," he spat while glaring at me.

"Soooo-um-"

"Forget it."

"I think I might be able to get you a change of clothes, if you'd like," Kaley interjected.

"PLEASE."

-poof!- (No one transformed. It's just Kaley-brand magic, not sold in stores.)

"There. How's that?" she asked, smirking.

"Better," he replied monotonously. He stood up, brushing off his newly donned cargo pants, and blue t-shirt.

"Goodness, he's not like Momiji at all," I whispered to Katie, Lindsey, and Kaley (Arisa). They all nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing we can do now, though," Katie whispered.

"Uhh…I can hear you guys," Heinz interrupted.

I gasped. "Sorry!" we apologized. Heinz just scoffed and walked away.

"Somebody's PMS-ing…!" Kaley sang.

"Anyway…," I said, holding up the script. "What're we gonna do with _this_?"

"I think we should keep following it," Kaley answered, taking the script from me. "This could very well be our ticket home."

"I see. Well, I guess _you_ can take care of it then!"

"_Me_? Why me?"

"It was your idea."

"Um, guys?" Seamus walked up to us shyly. "Sorry, I don't mean to bother you, buuuut…some of the others are kinda freaking out about how we're gonna get home, so could you make an announcement or something to calm them down?"

"Uh, sure," I answered. "I'll do it. Anyone got a megaphone with them?"

"Oh, yeah, suuuuure. I always keep one in my back pocket," Katie replied sarcastically. "Just make the dang announcement!"

"Ok, ok! Gosh." I cleared my throat loudly. "Excuse me, everyone!"

"No one was talking, dumbass," a smart-ass answer floated from someone.

"Jerk. Ok, well then. As you've probably noticed, ummm…we're not in Florida anymore. We're in a fictional Japan. Right now, we're trying our best to figure out how to get back, so please…no one do anything outlandishly stupid."

"Um, if I could just add something here…," Kaley interrupted, glancing at the script as she spoke. "I think we need to make our way to the Sohma onsen. Conor, I think you know the way already."

"Actually…," Conor replied, "I do! And I have all this other medical knowledge that I'm pretty sure I didn't have before…."

"Yes, yes, it's because Hatori's a doctor. Now let's go!"

"Aye, aye, madam. Everyone sit down!"

"We ARE sitting down, dumbass."

"Austin, shut up."

"Um, ok. Let's go to the onsen!"

"…What's an 'onsen'?"

"A kind of spa resort place."

"AWESOME! Let's go!"

_Somewhere in the Sohma estate…_

"_Uuuurrrrrgh…where am I…?"_ She looked at her hands, which had become pale white and bony. _"What…?"_ She ran her hands through her hair, now cut short. _"My hair! What's going on?"_ She pushed herself up to her feet quickly, ran to the closest mirror, and gasped in shock. She didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

"Akito-san," a maid said formally and bowed.

The girl turned around. "_What_ did you just call me?"

The maid looked concerned. "Akito-san, are you all right? You don't seem yourself today."

"No! I'm not!" the girl cried. "Take me home! _Take me home!_"

The maid ran away and picked up the nearest phone. "Hatori-san," she murmured into it. "You need to come right away, Akito-san is ill."

"_Take care of her yourself! I'm on vacation! WOO! -click-"_

The maid could only stand there, dumbstruck.

_On the bus to the onsen…_

There was a fair amount of chatter going on all around me as I sat and wondered how we're gonna get home.

"_I hope we _can_ go back. I don't even know at this point. What a great vacation this is turning out to be, though! Getting stuck in your favorite manga…with people you care about…it's great!"_

"HELLLLLOOOOO? Anyone in there?" I vaguely registered a hand waving in front of my face.

I blinked a couple times. "…W-what…?"

"Hey, there," Haru smiled at me.

"WAAAHHH!" I screamed in shock, forgetting our current situation.

"What's your problem? It's just me!"

Then I remembered.

"Oh. Haha, sorry, Danny. Totally forgot!"

He leaned his face in closer to mine. "I like this…um…'new you'. She's cute."

I blushed profusely again. "Um, thanks….You're not bad yourself." I laughed nervously.

He chuckled. "Awww, I made you blush."

"HARU'S GOT THE HOTS!" Katie and Lindsey screamed out of nowhere.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked them blankly. I turned away in embarrassment while they explained. He "ohh"-ed in understanding and turned back to me slowly. "I guess I do, then."

"Eep!" I squeaked. "You do?"

"Yeah." He leaned in closer…and closer…then….

-screech!- The bus jerked to a stop.

"We're here!" Conor announced happily. "Phew, finally. At least I'm getting the hang of driving now," he muttered to himself.

"Everyone off the bus!" I yelled, relieved. Somehow, I ended up in Danny's arms when we stopped and I hadn't even realized it.

"Um…why am I not a cow?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Because we're both members of the zodiac, and when they hug each other, they don't change," I replied, blushing again.

"Oh come _on_, you two!" an annoyed Heinz yelled from the door. "Imma lock y'all two up in hurrr, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Um, no. The black guy accent doesn't really work for you, sorry."

"Shut up! You know I be black on the inside, bo!"

"Heinz…you are so stupid." I stood up and disembarked the bus, pouting. When they thought I was out of earshot (I actually wasn't), I heard a lot of boisterous arguing and cursing. Eventually I heard punches and kicks being taken and Heinz saying, "OW!" several times, but I just shook my head and ran to catch up with the rest of the group, who were quite far ahead.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" I asked Kaley, out of breath.

"Um, no," she replied. "Conor just checked in with the concierge."

"Uhhh, she's not the crazy lady from the manga, is she?"

"I don't think so."

"All right, everybody!" Conor yelled into a megaphone that had appeared out of nowhere. "Room assignments! Two to a regular room, four to the suite!"

"I CALL THE ONE WITH THE BEST VIEW!" I screamed instantly.

"That's the suite," Conor told me.

"Sweet," I said to myself.

"Roommates?" he asked me.

"Katie, Kaley, and Lindsey," I replied without any thought.

"K. Pick a roommate, everyone!"

One by one, everyone gravitated toward another person. But, since there's 17 of us, one person was left over. And of course, who else would it be but…

"Hey, I don't have a roommate," Seamus said, looking around sadly.

"Just…uhhh…well, I guess you can have three people in one room…," Conor said uncomfortably, sweatdropping.

"I'll go with Anthony and Lee," Seamus announced.

"Ok then," Conor said, making a note on his clipboard. "So, here's the room assignments: Liza, Katie, Lindsey, and Kaley, you have the suite; Cooper, John, you have room 1A; Anthony, Lee, and Seamus, room 1B; Rebecca and Maggie, room 2A; Jamie and Austin, room 2B; Trey, you and me have room 3A. Any questions?"

"Why are rooms split into A and B?" Cooper asked.

"Rooms A and B are split by a divider," Conor answered. "Any more questions?"

"Shouldn't there be someone in room 3B?" Anthony asked.

"Uhhh…I don't have anyone signed up for it….You know what, I think that must be Heinz and Danny's room. Anyone know where they are and why they didn't speak up?"

"Um, I think they might still be by the bus…," I said. "I'll go check on them." I turned around and ran back toward the bus as fast as I could. When I got there, I didn't see either of the boys anywhere, partly because it was getting darker by the second. I walked around the bus twice, looked under the bus a couple times, and even had to jump up in front of every window to peek inside the bus. They were nowhere to be found.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'VE DISAPPEARED!" I screamed to the sky. "WHHHHHYYYYYYYY?" I yelled as I shook my fist dramatically in the air and dropped to my knees. (Kidding. You can only find this last part in soap operas! XD)

* * *

Huh. For some reason, my story seems shorter...Oh well. Oh, if I have any typos, please forgive them. I'm quite tired and very lazy, so I don't feel like combing through this whole document for typos. Reviews are greatly appreciated! (Now that I'm ahead with writing this story, I'm gonna set a base number of **9 reviews** before I update again. Yeah, that's right, I've written up to the middle of chapter 12, and I'm planning to work on it some more today. Oh, yeah: each person only gets 1 review counted. And don't go cheating by submitting anonymous reviews, _because I will find out_.)

-furubafanatic32669


	11. BOOM! Another Twist!

...You know who they are!

**Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Kisa: Jamie  
****Hiro: Austin  
****Kureno: Lee  
****Ritsu: Seamus  
****Arisa: Kaley  
****Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

* * *

I couldn't wait. I just couldn't! Enjoy Chapter 11...

* * *

Neither Heinz nor Danny were anywhere in sight. I began to panic.

"What the heck? Where'd they go?" I muttered to myself anxiously. "Heinz? Danny!" I called loudly, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Hellllooooooo!"

Then…the dramatic "Jaws" theme song started. (In my head, of course.) (**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any rights to this song.)

-dun, dun.- I opened my eyes widely, feeling another presence near me.

-dun, dun.- I looked behind me, over one shoulder, then the other.

-dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun- I gasped. There's something hiding in the trees behind me.

-duh nuh NUUUUHHHHHH!- (The climax of the song!) There was lots of rustling, then a form rushed out at me and wrapped its arms around me tightly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I kicked and bit and scratched and fought as hard as I could, but I couldn't wrestle away. "Get AWAY from me!" I heard laughter. Familiar laughter.

"See? I _told_ you she would scream!" Danny yelled into the bushes, still squeezing me. I could only sit there with a dumbstruck look on my face; I was totally immobilized.

Heinz walked nonchalantly out of the bushes, brushing leaves off of his shirt. "Ahhh, fine. Here's your $10." He handed over a crisp $10 bill grudgingly.

"Thanks," said Danny, pocketing the money. Then he looked at me. "Hey."

I regained my words at that moment then pushed him off angrily. "What the hell do you think you guys are playing at?"

"Uhh, scaring you, obviously," Danny replied, laughing.

"That's not funny! I was really worried about you both!"

"Awww, look at her worrying about us," Heinz mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh, you're _both_ idiots! I thought I told you not to do something stupid like stray from the group!"

"Um, no. You told us to not do something_ outlandishly _stupid. This is just regular-stupid."

With that, I turned my back on them and walked away huffily without another word.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me. I just stopped and waited.

"I'm sorry," Heinz said, looking sincere. "We were actually fighting for so long that we passed out from exhaustion, but then when we woke up, we were in our animal forms. We knew we would wake up naked, so we hid in the bushes until we changed back. We'd just finished changing when we heard you call our names, so we decided to mess with you."

"_We_ decided to mess with her?" Danny asked him. "I'm pretty sure it was _your_ idea."

"Well, _you_ agreed to it."

"But it was _your_ idea!" They started glaring at each other menacingly.

"Um, guys?" (I'd calmed down by then.) "Please don't fight. Let's just go join everybody, ok? It's getting dark." They seemed very absorbed in communicating their anger to each other, so I grabbed both of them by the arms and dragged them backwards. "Let's go…." Amazingly, they stayed on their feet the entire way I dragged them.

_Back at the onsen…_

"I wonder if they're ok," Katie muttered absentmindedly.

"What was that?" Lindsey asked, looking at her friend. She was busy unpacking her suitcase.

"I said, I wonder if they're ok. Liza, Heinz, and Danny, I mean. They've been gone for a while." Katie stood up and looked out of the window, searching. Lindsey stepped away from her suitcase and joined her.

"I'm sure they're fine, Katie," Lindsey told her reassuringly.

"Yeah," Kaley added, glancing up from the bed. "You should get unpacked, Katie. I'm actually surprised that our suitcases got transported with us…but whatever."

"Mmmm…I guess," Katie said, turning away from the window. She picked up her suitcase and plopped it onto the bed. When she unzipped it, she paused and stared at her clothes.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Kaley asked, sitting up.

Katie turned around her open suitcase so that they both could see. Every single garment inside the suitcase had become black and gothy, the kind of clothes Saki would wear. "This is some pretty trippy magic, huh?" Lindsey and Kaley just nodded.

"I was wondering why I had this suicide squad jacket," Kaley said, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a black jacket with a red butterfly printed on it.

"Yeah, my clothes are all…flowy," Lindsey said. "And brightly colored." She held up a poofy yellow blouse. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't pack something like this."

Katie continued to unpack her clothes, looking at each garment curiously. Then came a knock on the door. "I got it." She dropped the black lacy veil she was holding, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Katie!" I greeted her cheerfully. "Unpacking, I see?"

"LIZA!" Katie screamed, hugging me tightly. "Are you ok? Did you find them?"

"Yup! Sure did!" I hugged her back, laughing. "I can't believe you guys were so worried! I wasn't gone for that long, was I?"

"Well, you were gone for about half an hour," Kaley said, glancing at her phone's clock. "That's a pretty long time to a teenager, y'know."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long!"

"What _did_ take you so long?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"Oh, I had to drag them both back here," I answered. "They were arguing so much that I just got sick of it, and I didn't want to leave them there again."

"Ohhh, I see," Katie said. "Well, have fun unpacking your suitcase."

I was confuzzled. "Um, why would I have fun unpacking a suitcase?"

"Oh, you'll see."

I suspiciously picked up my suitcase and shook it near my ear to make sure there was nothing suspicious in it. (Then I realized that that wouldn't do me much good….) I set it on the bed carefully and unzipped it slowly. I lifted up the top carefully and took a peek inside. I was even _more_ confuzzled when I saw the contents. There were several skimpy tops and miniskirts that I'd never seen before, and most of them were black. I dug under the clothes, and I found two pairs of knee-high black boots, neatly folded. "Um, I don't think I feel comfortable wearing this stuff," I said, holding up a low-cut black corset.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it," Katie said, staring blankly at the corset. "I'm pretty sure there isn't anywhere to shop within miles of this place."

"Yeah, and I don't think I trust Conor's driving skills so much yet," I said.

"Hey, we all made it here alive, right?"

"Well, yeah, but still…." I didn't trust any 8th grader's driving skills. That stuff's saved for high schoolers. "I think I should go take a shower. I'm all sweaty and gross and…bleh." I quickly stuffed my clothes into the drawers designated for me and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a robe on the way.

_One shower later…_

I searched through my clothes to find something decent to wear, but sadly the only thing I could find was the corset I pulled out earlier and a pair of black shorts. (My other clothes that I was wearing earlier had mysteriously disappeared. I assumed they had just gone back with the rest of my clothes in the real world.) I pulled on the black corset and shorts, then I tried wriggling into my boots. It took me 5 minutes to figure out that there was a zipper on the side. So I quickly unzipped the boots, embarrassed (even though no one else was in the room), stuck my feet in them, and zipped them back up. I combed through my hair a couple times with my fingers. (I actually had to stretch my arm out all the way to comb all the way through my long hair.) I walked out of the room without looking at the mirror on my way out. _"I wonder why I'm not feeling sickly like Rin usually does,"_ I wondered. _"I guess we only _look_ like the character we play, then."_ Zoning out, I made it all the way down the stairs and into the dining room without even knowing my way around. There were a few servants there preparing dinner. I smiled and bowed slightly to them. "Thank you for your hard work," I said cheerfully. They bowed deeply without speaking a word and continued their work. I wandered outside, and I saw a lot of people relaxing in the baths. Amazingly, it was absolutely quiet. I spotted Lindsey, Kaley, and Katie chilling out in the bath together, and I tried waving at them, but they were too preoccupied with their relaxation and rejuvenation and whatnot. In light of that, I decided to take a walk through the short trails the onsen had provided through the woods behind the property. I was on my way to the door in the fence when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look, and I saw this beautiful flower garden with a quaint little pond in the middle. I was captivated, so I _had_ to walk over and sit by the pond. I walked quickly over to the mysterious garden as though I was hypnotized by the ripples on the water. I gazed into the depths of the beautiful pool. At first, I saw my lone reflection; then, the ripples on the surface became waves, and the waves got bigger and bigger until I couldn't see myself at all, and water was splashing up into my face. I backed away, and a bright light began to emit from the pool. The light became increasingly brighter until it was blinding me and I had to shield my eyes. I fell to the ground because of the sheer power of the light. The ground trembled for a bit.

-thud!-

Then everything stopped.

I slowly uncovered my eyes, afraid of what I might see. Was it a ravenous monster ready to eat me? No. Was it an angel visiting me? Nope, guess again.

It was a boy, looking about a couple of years older than me. (Not Rin-me, _me_ me.) He looked Asian (tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair flipped to the side) and was wearing a blue-and-black checkered hoodie, white t-shirt, jeans, a pair of bright blue Converse, and glasses.

"Um, hi," I greeted him shyly. "A-are you lost?"

"No," he answered quietly. "I just-I've lost my friend. Have you seen him? He's a white kid, 'bout yea high," he held his hand slightly above his head, "blond hair, white hoodie, and jeans?"

"No, sorry, I haven't seen him. Maybe one of my friends has, though; you can ask them."

"Thanks."

"Oh, I didn't catch your name…?"

"Carl. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, Carl! My name's Liza. And the pleasure's all mine." I smiled at him warmly, and he smiled back at me shyly.

"Oh, by the way," he added, looking at all of the foliage around us, "where am I?"

"Uhhhh…," I stammered. _"What should I say? Should I tell him the truth…? Nah, I think it's better not to confuse him." _"Japan."

"Japan?" he yelled in shock. "_How?_"

"I don't know. You just magically arrived out of that pool of water back there. Where're you from originally?"

"North Carolina, you?"

"Same!"

(I'll bleep out the city we're from, but we ended up being from the same city, too.)

"NO WAY!" I said.

"I know!" he said, sounding just as excited as me. "Hey, what's today? I think I might have somewhere to be tomorrow…."

"Um, I think it's the 25th…."

"25th? I thought tomorrow was the 14th!"

"Hang on, lemme check my phone." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and the date on the screen was April 25, 2008. I showed it to him. "Here, see? April 25th! Hah!" When he saw the date on my screen, he froze, looking absolutely shocked. "What's the matter?"

"When I left," he whispered, "it was the year 2010."

* * *

Oh noes! Time travelers! What'll we do? WHAT'LL WE DO? ...-ahem- Anyway, ignore typos as always. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm lazy. Haha! :D (I won't even bother putting "Leave a review!" cuz everyone ignores it anyway.) Bye!

-furubafanatic32669 (and since I forgot to put this last time...)  
~saki yume kira hanajima :)


	12. BOOM! Another Twist! pt 2

I actually _have_ to put this up now...No, no I don't, that's next chapter. Oh well! Que sera sera!

**Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Kisa: Jamie  
****Hiro: Austin  
****Kureno: Lee  
****Ritsu: Seamus  
****Arisa: Kaley  
****Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

**

* * *

**

Hello again! Here's the next chapter! (Yes, I _know_ this is a shorter, seemingly pointless chapter...but trust me. It's just as important as any other chapter.) Enjoy!

* * *

"What?" I asked, disbelieving. "No way. Stop messing around."

"I'm serious!" Carl replied stubbornly. "I _swear_ to you it was 2010! Wait, what did you say your name was again?"

"Liza."

"I KNEW it! I've met you before! We met at 30 Hour Famine just a few months ago! At -bleep out name of church-!"

"Um…ok. I think that's a youth group thing, and I'm not part of youth group yet. I'm gonna do it next year, though!"

"Here, I'll show you a picture to prove it…." He whipped out his phone from his pocket and typed on the keyboard for a little bit.

"_I think he's gone crazy,"_ I thought to myself. _"There's no way that-"_

"Here it is!" He turned his phone toward me, and there was the irrefutable evidence of our friendship: it was a picture of Lindsey, Katie, Anthony, me, Carl, a random blonde chick I'd never seen before in my life, and a random blond guy I'd never seen before in my life. It looked like we all knew each other, though, because we're all putting our arms around each others' shoulders and laughing like we're having a great time.

"Oh my god…," I murmured in awe, looking closer at the picture. "That _is_ me…and Lindsey and Katie! We look so much older! And…."

"Yup. That's me. (We're like best friends!) And that girl's Julia. She's also one of your best friends, I think."

"Julia…never seen her before."

"I can't believe it. I just…time-traveled!"

I stared open-mouthed at him. "You're right…."

"But how come you look so different? You look like…."

"Yes, yes, I _know_. Don't remind me. And it's a long story. A long, complicated story. OMIGOSH I have to take you to the others! They need to know what's happened. C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the baths. "I can't believe this. This is crazy! I mean…wow! It's just…wow!"

"Yeah…it's crazy."

Just then, the pool began to bubble again. "Hey…do you hear that?" I asked Carl.

"Yeah. What is that?"

I turned around slowly, and I saw a dimmer light coming from the pool. "This could very well be your friend you're looking for…." The light became brighter and brighter again, then there were a couple of softer -thud!-s. Everything became still and dark.

"What was that?" I heard Carl whisper.

"It's probably your friend…," I answered, trying to see the figures' faces. I heard groaning coming from that area.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE TIME-TRAVELING ZOMBIES!" Carl screamed.

"Carl? Is that you?" an unfamiliar voice floated over to our ears.

"Jon? No way, that_ is_ him!" Carl ran over to the pool to greet his friend. I heard snippets of conversation. "You're here!" "Where are we?" "I found other people we know!" Then he embraced the other figure, who appeared to have shoulder-length wavy hair. "I can't believe you're here!" "Neither can I! It's been so long since I've seen you!" "I found Liza!" "What? No way, where is she?" Before they could make their way over to me, the pool started flipping out again, yada yada bright light blah blah blah, -thud!-, silence.

"Festa!" I heard a girl's voice cry happily. Blah blah more conversation blah blah.

"_How many more people are gonna come out of that dang pond?" _I thought. _"I mean, really. It's getting ridiculous."_

Tired of seeing random people pop out of a random pool, I turned and walked back toward the hotel part of the onsen.

"Wait!" someone called after me. "Miss concierge lady!" I kept on walking, not knowing this person was addressing me.

"Um, Festa, she's a guest here, not the concierge," someone whispered.

"Liza!"

"Huh?" I turned back around to face the group of outsiders with a slightly annoyed look on my face.

"Umm," Carl said. "Where are we gonna stay…?"

"Y'know, truthfully, I have no idea. You'll have to ask the concierge if there are any more available rooms. I don't know what it was that caused you all to be transported here, but my friends and I will try our hardest to get you all back to your correct time."

"Correct time? What year _is_ this?"

"2008."

"Oh my god, we're TIME-TRAVELERS!"

"Yeah, I said that already, Jon."

I smiled and nodded respectfully at the group, then continued my walk back to my room. I strolled casually past the now empty baths, which weren't really appealing to me right now, and took the stairs back up to the suite.

"LIZA! LIZA!" I heard someone scream behind me.

I skidded to a halt and spun around on my heels. "What what what?" I saw Anthony, panting and looking terrified.

"Did you-what was-I-whoa, what happened to _you_?" he stammered in between gulps of air.

"These are the only clothes I could find. Shut up. And what d'you mean?"

"Who are they?"

"Who?"

"THEM! Those people that just popped up out of nowhere!"

"Umm, are you ok, Anthony?"

"Hmm, maybe that bathwater had something funny in it….I just need sleep. See ya later." He walked away in a daze.

"_I need to tell the others,"_ I thought, jogging back up to the suite. I rapped on the door a few times yelling, "Hello? HELLO? OPEN THE DOOR!" Then I remembered…I have a key. I inserted my key hastily and turned the knob. I pushed the cumbersome door aside to find my three roommates playing Dai Hin Min on one of the beds.

"Hey, Liza," Kaley greeted me, smiling. The other two scowled behind her back.

"Geez, what's up with them?" I asked, pointing at the sulky Katie and Lindsey.

"Oh, they just lost. You wanna join?"

"Sure, I-wait. No! Something weird just happened out there!"

The three of them assumed a concerned facial expression and looked at me intensely. "What?" Katie asked.

"Four people appeared out of that pond in the garden," I replied. "They… came from the future."

"Hmm. Does anyone else know?"

"I talked to Anthony on my way here, and he said he saw it. I don't know if anyone else did, though."

The trio sat deep in thought, none of them exchanging a word with anyone. To let them think this through completely, I walked over to the window (which had an _awesome_ view of the mountains behind the bath house). And I saw the time-travelers talking to _everyone_ outside.

"Hi! How are you? I'm Julia!"

"Hi, do any of you know where Liza is?"

"Why the heck do all of you look so…beautiful?"

"TACOS!"

"_Oh, crap,"_ I thought, running to the door."Be right back!" I yelled over my shoulder as the door slammed behind me. As I ran to confront them, I was surprised by my agility and balance in my high heeled boots. I ran right up to Carl, stopped, and hissed, "What-the-_hell_-do-you-think-you're-doing?"

He looked confused. "We were looking for you. We're completely lost, you see…."

"I told you to go see the concierge to get a room! I did _not_ tell you to go around and start mingling!"

"But-"

"Come on!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of everyone's sight, and the time-travelers followed. I heard lots of chattering begin (and even a wolf-whistle or two…it was weird), but I ignored all of it. "Wait here," I said, stopping them a few feet away from the concierge's desk. "I'll handle this." I walked up to the man sitting at the desk and asked, "Excuse me, do you have any extra rooms? My friends here weren't included when we assigned them."

"Yes, we have rooms 4A and 4B available, ma'am. How many keys?"

"Five, please."

He typed away on his computer then swiped 5 key cards. "Here you go, ma'am. Anything else."

"No. Thank you very much." I took the keys, smiled, and turned around slowly while counting the cards. "Here you go, one for everyone…." I looked up, and there was no one there.

* * *

Gah! These people are like little ducklings...How, you ask? THEY JUST ARE! ...-ahem- Anyway, chapter 13's in the works, so no more new chapters today. XD

-furubafanatic32669  
~saki yume kira hanajima


	13. Maria's Surprise Appearance!

_Now_ I have to put this up...faithful cast members and...introducing...the time-travelers!

**ZODIAC:  
****Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Kisa: Jamie  
****Hiro: Austin  
****Kureno: Lee  
****Ritsu: Seamus  
****Arisa: Kaley  
****Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

**TIME-TRAVELERS:  
****Carl  
Festa  
Jon  
Julia**

* * *

**bold text**= me  
regular text=saki yume kira hanajima

**Hello! Second update of the day! (Yes, I just updated "Kyo Meets the Warriors". I really, _really_ want to get this story finished, though, sooooo...probably not another update there for a while. Sorry!) Anyway...enjoy! (Note: Don't skip chapters. The story's not gonna make sense if you do. Go back to chapter 1 if you're automatically directed here.)  
**Don't forget the disclaimer!  
**But I've only put it up once out of the 13 chapters!  
**Do it! Do you wanna get sued?  
**-sigh- Fiiiine.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, repeat, **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket, any of its characters, or the onsen. All rights belong to Natsuki Takaya-sensei and Tokyopop.

* * *

"_Oh. My. God. Are you _serious_? What the-AHH!"_ I thought to myself, dashing off to look for them. _"They can't have gone far…."_

Then I heard a voice outside say, "WHOA! Check her _ouuut_!"

I ran outside to investigate, and there I saw some of the boys harassing a tall blonde girl.

"Heyyyyy, you're really cute," one of them said, winking at her. "Wanna go-"

"NO. Now leave me alone!"

"Hey! Buzz off!" I yelled, running in front of the girl. "What the _heck_ are you thinking? I thought I told you to keep quiet!" I turned around to apologize to the girl, but she'd already run away. I looked around, confused, because she was nowhere in sight. "Weird….Am I gonna have to follow you guys around and police you 24/7?"

"What the heck guys!" someone yelled. I turned my head and saw Carl running up to the scene. "I told you I would be right back! And 2 minutes later, you're gone. Ugh! What am I gonna do with you?"

I paused. "Go up to your rooms. _NOW._" They trudged off, still snickering. Julia looked bored and embarrassed at the same time, probably thinking, _"Crap. I have to share a room with these idiots."_

"I am _so_ sorry," Carl apologized sadly. "I had to leave them alone for a little bit to go to the bathroom, but-"

"No, it's ok, I understand."

"But this is all my fault….How can I-"

"It's ok! It doesn't matter! I'm actually more concerned about that girl they were bothering right now…I have no idea where she ran off to."

"Oh, should we try to look for her?"

"I was gonna go. You don't have to, just go back and-"

"No. I'm going with you."

"But this is my responsibility!"

"It's mine, too. C'mon, let's go before something happens to her." He ran off towards the woodsy area in search for the mystery girl. I smirked, took the runner's starting position, and sprinted towards him. I passed him within a matter of seconds, and I laughed, "I'll beat you to that tree!" He assumed his game face and sped up, nearly matching my pace. But I have certain…advantages…you know, being the Horse and all.

"Which tree?" he panted.

"THAT one!" I called behind me, pointing to a thick-trunked tree just at the outskirts of the woods. I slowed down, mocking him with a slo-mo run. "Haha! Can't catch up to me now!" And just as he caught up to me, I lightly touched the trunk of the tree with the tip of my fingertip and smiled. "Told ya so!"

"Awww, that's not…fair," Carl gasped in between huge breaths of air. "You guys…are all…_superhumans_…or something…."

"Well…I guess you can say that." I smirked mischievously. (And by the way, if you pronounce "mischievously" as _miss-CHEE-vee-us-lee_, them you're WRONG. It's _miss-chi-VUS-lee_. Sorry, it just bugs me. Continue reading!)

"You should've given me a head start!"

"Psshhh. I did. Anyway…we should find this girl. It's already nighttime, and this forest is creeping me out." I shivered apprehensively.

"Awwwww, is da widdle baby scared of da itty bitty bugsies?"

"Oh shut up. And it's not just the bugs! It's everything in this place! It's just…ugh, let's just hurry up." I walked in front of him, trembling, pushing away tall shrubbery and low branches. "HELLO? Anyone there? Look, I'm sorry if those guys did anything to hurt you…but you can't hide out in the woods like this! It's not safe! We can give you shelter back at the hotel if you just-" I heard a loud -SNAP!-, then -CRACK!-, and I screamed and bumped my head on a nearby tree branch.

"What what what?" Carl jumped out a nearby bush, looking concerned.

I ran up to him and clung to his arm. "D-d-did you hear that?"

"Hear _what_?"

"That huge -SNAP!- And -CRACK!-"

"No…it was probably nothing though. Do you wanna go back? I can look for her myself…."

"No! I'm not gonna let you w-wander around here b-by yourself! I couldn't b-b-bear it if you got hurt! Let's keep g-going, ok?"

"Ok…if you're sure." I slowly let go of his arm, and I saw my hands tremble. Carl saw them too, chuckled, and held his hand out to me. I took it gratefully, smiling.

We walked around for who knows how long…could've been minutes, or hours…I don't know. All I know is that after walking around the woods, we found a shadowy figure sitting on a fallen tree. I gasped and called, "Hello! Hi! Are you all right?"

The figure was silent. After a few moments, it stood, turned around slowly, and held up something that glinted in the moonlight. Carl and I screamed in terror. "IT'S JASON!" We ran for our lives, dodging trees and other shrubbery with cat-like reflexes. Then the shadowy figure gave chase, crunching leaves in its wake.

"Wait! Wait!" It called after us, sounding like the girl we were looking for. Carl and I looked at each other, nodded simultaneously, and skidded to a halt. (Well, slipping on the leaves and landing on our butts.)

"Why…didn't we bring…a flashlight?" I asked.

"I dunno…probably not the best idea, huh?" he replied, laughing.

"Hey!" the girl greeted us. She was indeed the girl I had met earlier (well at least, she looked a lot like her), but looking a bit worse for wear: her t-shirt and shorts were all torn up, and she had cuts all over her legs and arms. We couldn't see her face clearly, though. "Why'd you run away from me?"

"What was that shiny thing that you held up?" I asked suspiciously.

"It was my flashlight," she replied, shaking something. It flickered to life and shined in her face. "Darn thing's running out of battery…." I gasped in recognition.

"Oh, ok. Umm, I didn't catch your name…?" Carl said.

"Oh, sorry. My name's-" And -poof!-. She disappeared. We both sat there with our mouths dropped open.

"Wha…."

"That…," I muttered. "That was Maria!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah! She's in our class! What was she doing here, I wonder…."

"I have no idea. But we need to get back. It's really, really late, and I'm sure there's people worrying about us right now."

"Oh, right. Still in a dark, creepy foresty area. Yeah. Uhhhhh…."

Without a word, he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Um, do you know where you're going?"

"No idea."

"Great. Just great."

We wandered around for ages, arguing over how many times we passed the tree that looked like Sudowudo (don't sue me, Pokémon) and whether we were going in circles or not. Finally, after hours of walking in heeled boots, I sat down on the ground, tore them off, and carried them in my hands instead. After more walking, we were both exhausted, so luckily we happened to pass the fallen trunk that Maria had settled on. We gladly took the weight off of our feet and rested.

"What time is it?" I murmured.

Carl glanced at his watch. "3:04." He yawned deeply.

"Aw crap. It's not like we can sleep here!"

"We're gonna have to. We can keep going in the morning…."

"But…but…! Awwwww. Fine."

"Yeah. In the morning."

I sighed. "This sucks."

"It'll all be over…soon…."

"May I use your shoulder?"

"As a pillow?"

"No, as a deadly weapon."

"Haha, I don't think either of us have the skills or energy right now."

"I'll stick with the pillow then." I hesitantly leaned toward him and gently laid my head on his shoulder. "Am I bothering you?"

He snored lightly in response.

"Aww. Good night, then." I smiled and closed my eyes, totally unaware of my surroundings.

_Meanwhile…._

_**Female bear**__: "Damn!"_

_**Male bear**__: "What, what is it?"_

_**F**__: "The boy is wearing anti-bear protective gear."_

_**M**__: "What? NO! We must eat!"_

_**F**__: "Well, if you would just go _hunt_ once in a while…maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"_

_**M**__: "Oh, so you're blaming this on _me_ now? It's all _my_ fault?"_

_**F**__: "Aren't relationships about compromises? I thought we agreed you would hunt and I would do the housework!"_

_**M**__: "_Housework_? We don't HAVE a house!"_

_**F**__: "Don't you take that tone with me, sir!"_

_**M**__: "I'LL TAKE ANY TONE I WANT TO, DAMMIT!"_

_**F**__: "That's IT! I'm calling this off! I'm going back to Mother!"_

_**M**__: "FINE! Do whatever you want! I never liked your mother anyway!"_

_**F**__: "Excuuuuse me? Well, how about I go over there and kick your Charmin-fluffed butt!"_

_**M**__: "…What…? That's my brother, moron! Have you been…hiding something…?_

_**F**__: "NO! No, I…no! I didn't…ROAR! I'm going to Mother!"_

_-pause-_

_**M**__: -sings- "Baby come back!"_

_**F**__: -from a distance- "WRONG COMMERCIAL!"_

_Later that morning at the onsen…_

Lindsey was sitting at the window, looking out at the beautiful view of the mountains. She breathed in the cool, fresh air and sighed. _"Ahhh, what a lovely morning,"_ she thought to herself. _"I almost don't want to leave…but still…."_

"HEY! Hey, brunette! Up there! Helllooooo!"

Lindsey's peace and quiet was interrupted by a loud voice coming from below. She searched the baths, but all of them were empty. She then looked directly downwards, and she saw two teenaged guys waving at her. She held her finger to her lips, whispering, "Shhh! My roommates are still sleeping!"

"BUT WE-" the blond one screamed.

"_SHHHHHH!_ I'll go down there!" She quickly changed into one of her flowy shirts and a skirt, ran to the front door, opened and closed it gently, and ran to meet the two mysterious boys. When she turned the corner , she saw these boys up close: they were both tall, but one was blond and the other had brown locks. They both smiled at her when she arrived.

"Hi there," the brown-haired (I don't know the male word for "brunette") guy said. "What's your name?"

"Lindsey….And how come I've never ever seen you guys? Are you those time-travelers that Liza told us about?"

"Yeah, and actually we're-"

"That's so cooool! I mean, errr…we'll try to have you back as fast as we can. What're your names?"

"Jon," the blond one replied, waving.

"Festa," the other guy replied.

"Really? You're name's Festa?"

"Nah, it's just what everyone calls me."

"_Festa's pretty cute…,"_ Lindsey thought, smiling. _"Actually, they're _both_ really cute…."_ She zoned out, needless to say.

"Hey, uhh, Lindsey?" Festa asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "You ok?"

She snapped out of her trance and blinked a few times. "Yeah….Yeah, I'm fine. So, uhh, what d'you need?"

"Would you happen to have seen an Asian kid, 'bout yea high…," Jon held his hand level with his eyebrows, "…wearing glasses, a blue hoodie, jeans, and a t-shirt?"

"Um, nope. Sorry."

"That's ok. Well, we'll see you later then! It was nice meeting you!" They both waved and walked away.

"That was random," Lindsey muttered to herself. "I should probably tell the other three…but they're not up yet. I might as well just go back up to the room…." She happily skipped back up the stairs to the suite, where Kaley and Katie were still peacefully asleep. _"Wait…where's Liza?"_

* * *

__**I keep ending in cliffies...  
**Isn't that a good thing?  
**I guess...but still.  
**Welcome to the end of the chapter! We hope you enjoyed it and derived at least-  
**Oh, you and your fancy vocabulary. Leave a review, or else...  
**Or else what?  
**Oh, it's something bad all right...  
**Uh-oh...I think she's captured Kyo and Haru...  
**SHHHH! THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW!  
**_-muffled in the background- HELP!  
_**SHADDUP! -smack- Just leave a review!**

**-furubafanatic32669  
**~saki yume kira hanajima


	14. Calling Up the Troops

**ZODIAC:  
****Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Kisa: Jamie  
****Hiro: Austin  
****Kureno: Lee  
****Ritsu: Seamus  
****Arisa: Kaley  
****Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

**TIME-TRAVELERS:  
****Carl  
Festa  
Jon  
Julia**

* * *

Hello! Sorry this chapter took me so long...I didn't have access to a computer for quite a while. Besides, I only write when I'm in a good mood. :D Anyway, please enjoy the randomness!

* * *

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" Lindsey screamed. The other two groaned in exhaustion.

"Linz…," Katie muttered, covering her head with the covers.

"Still sleeping…," Kaley yawned.

"Liza's missing!"

"Can't we do this later…?"

"Yeah…wait, what?" Both of them sat up instantly, eyes still closed.

"We have to look for her!" Lindsey cried, grabbing their arms. "Let's go!" She pulled the two of them off the bed, and they landed on the carpeted floor with a loud -thump-. Lindsey sighed in exasperation. "Get up!"

Katie and Kaley snored lightly in response.

_At the main house…_

Akito sat down quietly, her face hidden in her hands. "_What's going on?" _she thought. _"Why am I here?"_

"HERE," a big booming voice came from the heavens. "THIS SHOULD HELP YOU." A stack of books suddenly dropped onto Akito's lap. She picked one up curiously, but the book was backwards

"_Idiots! Who reads books like this?"_ She flipped the book over and read the words "Fruits Basket". Under what she assumed was the title was a casual-looking man with gray hair (he looked _so_ young though…and hot!) in some sort of robe. His legs were crossed, and his head was tilted slightly. Under his big toe was a big purple "4".

"How is this supposed to help me?" she asked out loud.

"READ THE BOOK, ESPECIALLY THE CHARACTER PAGES."

(No, don't!)

"YES. DO IT."

(NO! As the omnipotent narrator, I _command you_ to put those books down NOW!)

Ignoring the two voices she was hearing, Akito opened the cover of the book and skipped the title pages. She paused to read the "Story So Far…" page, then moved on to the characters. When she reached Akito's section, she smirked evilly. _"I have power…,"_ she thought and continued reading.

_Back in the woods…_

_**Female bear**__: "We must do it now! They're asleep!"_

_**Mother bear**__: "Now hon, it's not nice to sneak up on people when they're asleep."_

_**F: **__"But mooooooooommmmmm…!"_

_**M**__: "Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!"_

_**F**__: "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore!"_

_**M**__: "That's it! Go back to your room!"_

_**F**__: "But we don't have a-"_

_**M**__: "Are you trying to say that your father isn't working hard enough? Day after day, he comes home _exhausted_. Maybe you should just move out and get a house of your own!"_

_**F**__: "But I-"_

_**M**__: -stomps away angrily-_

_**F**__: "AM I EVER GONNA GET TO EAT SOMETHING?" -roars-_

I sat up in my sleep. "Mm, did you hear something?" I mumbled. I shrugged it off, yawned, and went back to sleep.

_**F**__: "Fools! Anti-bear or not, I will devour you!" -moves in on prey-_

Us: -snooze-

_**F**__: -inches closer and closer, apprehensive of the anti-bear gear-_

-beep, beep, beep, beep- An alarm close to me suddenly went off. I reached out my left arm approximately to where, normally, where my alarm clock would be and started waving my hand in the air. When I realized it wasn't my annoying alarm clock, I squinted my eyes because of the bright morning sunshine and looked all around me for the source of the noise. And then, I opened my eyes fully and found myself staring into the eyes of a snarling bear. I gasped and was about to scream, but she had already lunged.

Then, a huge net came out of nowhere and engulfed the hostile creature.

I was frozen, trying to absorb the fact that I was almost eaten. My mind was still preoccupied with showing me memories of 4th grade, so I couldn't process this new information. And beside me, Carl was amazingly still sleeping.

"Carl!" I hissed, shaking his arm and coming out of my stupor. "Carl, wake up!"

"Hmm?" And just the way he rolled over made our chests bump. Crap.

-POOF!-

"Poof…? And where'd all the smoke come from? Liza? _Liza_?"

"-cough, cough- Carl! Uhh…go hide! It's a smoke grenade!"

-pattering footsteps-

"Are you ok?"

-POOF!-

-cough, cough-

-change, change-

"Carl! Are you all right?" I quickly waved my hand in the air to try to clear the green smoke that had just appeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied. "Where'd you go?"

All of a sudden, the smoke cleared, and Carl appeared just a few inches in front of me. We both paused and looked at each other. I smiled, then we both started laughing wildly.

"Morning," I giggled, looking at his massive bed-head hairdo. He couldn't even choke out a response; he was laughing too hard at _my_ bed-head hairdo. "Don't laugh at my hair! My hair's filled with static from _someone's_ jacket!" I stuck out my tongue.

"At least you had something soft to sleep on last night!" he argued. "I had to sleep on a tree!"

"Well, _you're_ the one that said we were gonna camp out in the woods!"

He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and said, "Why are we arguing now? Weren't we just laughing a few minutes ago."

I paused. "…I dunno. Let's just say that both of us look crazy and get the heck out of here!"

As we stood up and brushed ourselves off, I happened to glance at the giant brown bear that was lying on the ground in front of us under a net. I flinched when it growled at me menacingly, but then I realized that the bear didn't move its jaw at all; the growling sound came from its stomach. In fact, the creature actually looked sad. Disappointed. And hungry.

"Say, Carl," I said to my companion, "where'd that net come from?"

He turned to look at me, looking confused. I pointed at the bear that was right in front of us, looking bored now.

_**F**__: These humans are fools. I suppose I can trick them into leading me to their friends I'm assuming they're with….If they're alone, then they'll still make a good snack….Must. Play. Innocent. -pouts-_

"I have no idea," Carl replied. "My jacket feels a lot lighter, though. That's kinda weird."

"What do you think we should do with it?"

"Well, if we let it go, it'll probably attack us."

"But if we leave it here, it'll die!"

"I'm sure another bear'll find it."

"BUT-"

"Look, I'm just trying to keep you safe." He looked at me with such conviction that it kind of scared me.

_**F**__: Noooooooooo….Must…look…CUTER! And I'm a FEMALE, idiots!_

I looked back at him stubbornly. I knew the bear would die if it stayed trapped under the net, but I was too afraid to go near it because of my experience with it earlier. It was going to eat me…but still. It's hungry, and I'm sure it has a family to feed too…!

"We have to leave it here. We'll tell the concierge, and he'll call someone to take care of it. Ok?" It's like he can read my mind…that's creepy.

I took one last long look at the bear, then finally I said, "Ok. I guess that's the best plan for now."

"Good." He smiled and patted my head awkwardly. "Now then. Shall we be off, milady?"

"Yes we shall, my good sir!" I replied enthusiastically, linking arms with him and strolling away. As the scene faded, I said to him, "At least it's much easier to see in the daytime!" We laughed together as the transition began.

_At the Sohma onsen…_

"Ok, troops," Lindsey announced formally, marching in front of a line of stiffly standing cast members. "One of our team has gone missing, and we will _not rest_ until we find her! _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?_"

"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!" they all replied simultaneously, saluting her and jogging off.

"Nice job with the spell there," Lindsey said appreciatively, glancing at the still-sleepy Katie and Kaley.

"But don't you think we should go out to look for her too?" Katie yawned.

"Well, DUH," Lindsey replied, grabbing the both of them by the arms and dragging them after the others.

_Some time later…_

"And that's why watermelons definitely will NOT be the future transportation of Nebraska," Carl stated matter-of-factly. I was about to retort when I faintly heard another voice.

"Liza…!" I heard it call. It sounded like…an oddly robotic version of….

"Liza!"

"Liza!"

"LIZA!"

Err…a bunch of people.

"Hey, Liza! You out there?" Hey, that sounds like…

There was rustling right behind Carl and me. I spun around to find myself face-to-face with…

* * *

Yay! More cliffies! XD And I'm almost at 20,000 words! HOORAY! (Welllll...maybe that's not a good thing. Maybe it means that I'm drawing this story out too long.)  
Anyway...I'm gonna take a short break. I dunno how long it's gonna be, but...I just wanted you all to know that I'm not dead, and the story's still going on strong. That's all for now! Until next time...

-furubafanatic32669  
~saki yume kira hanajima


	15. OH NO! MORE DRAMA!

**ZODIAC:  
****Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Kisa: Jamie  
****Hiro: Austin  
****Kureno: Lee  
****Ritsu: Seamus  
****Arisa: Kaley  
****Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

**TIME-TRAVELERS:  
****Carl  
Festa  
Jon  
Julia**

* * *

Ahhhh, this took me a while too. I'm so lazy! . Anyway, please enjoy, and sorry for the wait!

* * *

I spun around to find myself face-to-face with a thankfully familiar face: Conor.

"AHH! CONOR! Thank AKITO!" I shouted happily.

He looked at me blankly for a few seconds, then called mechanically over his shoulder, "I found her."

All of a sudden, the entire group (including the time-travelers) appeared out of thin air.

"LIZA!" Lindsey, Katie, and Kaley screamed, rushing up to hug me.

"CARL!" screamed the time-travelers, rushing up to tackle him.

-wham!- They all slammed into us at full speed. We were then bombarded with questions like "Where have you BEEN?", "Why were you out alone?", and "What happened to your hair?".

"Can't…breathe…," I gasped, squirming to get away from the suffocation.

"Need…oxygen…," Carl choked out, raising one arm dramatically and grasping for air. (Y'know, like they do in a dramatic death scene.)

(Wickedly awesome narrator powers, activate! Scatter!)

As if on puppet strings, Kaley, Katie, Lindsey, and the time-travelers were pulled away to create some breathing room.

"STOP RUINING MY PLANS, DAMMIT!" a big, booming voice from the skies screamed in fury.

(Hah! My narrator powers are far superior! They can't even hear you!)

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!" -ties up other narrator-

(You forgot to take my keyboard, you stupid-oh sh…abskqnajd)

(MuAHaHAHA! I Am NOW tHE NaRRATOr!1)

9UhHH, I mEANt TO DO THAt!1!11)

(YoUR sHIFT BUtTON sUcKS.0

"Oh my AKITO, what was that?" I asked.

"Uhhh…who's Akito?" Julia asked, looking totally confused.

"What're you talking about? Haven't you ever said 'Oh my Akito!' before? It's a pretty common exclamation."

"Noooo…."

"I'm pretty sure the saying goes 'Oh my _god_!'," Jon interrupted.

"But that's what I said! 'Oh my Akito!'" I responded indignantly.

"No…you said 'Oh my _Akito_.'"

"Oh crap," Kaley gasped. "That means…."

"Akito's here," Katie murmured. "And she's discovered some of her powers, it seems."

"Oh…my…Akito," I said in horror.

"Stop saying that!" Kaley cried. "Didn't you read HP 7? Her name could be a taboo! She might be able to find us now!"

"But I-"

"It's only the members of the zodiac that're affected," Katie said thoughtfully.

"Well yeah. Ak-I mean, _she_'s their equivalent of God," Lindsey said with a smarter-than-thou tone.

"True. OK, EVERYBODY, listen up!" Katie yelled commandingly, addressing the group. "This is specifically for the following people: Cooper, John, Anthony, Trey, Conor, Heinz, Rebecca, Danny, Jamie, Austin, Lee, and Seamus; do not…I repeat…DO _NOT_ speak any phrase with the word 'God'. Never, ever, EVER. This is for everyone's safety. Do I make myself clear?"

"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!" the hypnotized cast members replied robotically, saluting.

"Um, what did you guys do to them?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing…permanent," Lindsey replied, her eyes slightly shifty.

"Yeah, it'll wear off," Kaley added, shuffling her feet.

"…Eventually," Katie tacked on to their statements, showing no signs of guilt at all.

"Sooo…you turned them into temporary zombies," I said shrewdly.

"No!" they all cried simultaneously.

"There are _distinct_ differences between zombies and robot minions!" Lindsey cried as if this was common knowledge.

"Oh, whatever. As long as it wears off!"

"It should in about…I'd say an hour."

"Fine. Let's just go back. I'm _exhausted_."

_Meanwhile, at the Sohma estate…_

"Damn…GPS…tracking…device…," Akito hissed, slamming the little gadget against the wall after every word.

(YOU FORGOT TO TURN IT ON.)

She paused and looked at the smashed remains of the GPS. She turned it on its side and moved the little black switch to the "ON" position. The cracked screen flickered to life for a moment, but then sparks wildly flew out of it. Akito dropped it angrily, cursing. The GPS shattered on contact with the hard wooden floor into bits of metal, plastic, glass, and a tangle of wires.

"DAMN YOU, GPS!" Akito screamed in rage. "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GREATER THAN _ME_? I AM GOD! THE SUPREME BEING! NOTHING IS ABOVE ME, _NOTHING_! I COMMAND YOU TO CONFORM TO MY WILL AND TRACK DOWN MY ZODIAC _AT ONCE_!"

Absolutely no response came from the completely destroyed GPS. Needless to say, the room was destroyed in less than a minute. Ah, the wrath of Akito.

Standing on a pile of debris menacingly, Akito whispered, "I _will_ find you all." Her eyes sparkled as she added, "We will _never_ go back to that other world."

She sighed happily. "An endless banquet…."

_Back to the onsen…_

All chattering boisterously (now that the "minion" spell has worn off), the cast and time-travelers returned to their majestic onsen resort.

"How did we not notice that you were gone for that long?" Lindsey asked, voicing her thoughts.

"I have no clue," I responded, smiling. "But what I _do_ know is that I'm definitely gonna go for a bath."

"You want us to go with you so you don't get eaten by a bear or something?" Kaley asked jokingly.

I froze up, flashing back to the memory of waking up to find a bear about to eat me. "Uhh-uhh…well, I-"

"I'm sure she can go by herself," Katie said. "It's not like there's any bears nearby, right? And if there were, do you really think they would be brave enough to go up against all these people?"

"Erm, yeah. I'll just go on ahead then, if you guys just wanna head back to the suite," I muttered, sneaking away. I looked over my shoulder to see them cheerily waving goodbye. I smiled and waved back, starting to walk towards the bath as I did so. All of a sudden, I collided with a solid object and was knocked to the ground. "Ow! Ahh, I'm so sorry! Are you all…." I trailed off in my apology when I found myself looking at none other than Danny, who looked furious.

I cleared my throat, blinked my eyes a couple times and continued more quietly and shyly, "Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?"

He glared at me so fiercely that I felt like I would burst into flames (if that were even possible…hah.). "Watch where you're going, you stupid b*tch."

Needless to say, I was shocked. So shocked, in fact, that I couldn't even come up with an offended response. So he continued to spout fury. He grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me upwards so that our faces were inches away from each other. "Don't you _ever-_" Then he paused. I noticed that his eyes were pitch black, not their usual soft gray. He loosened his grip slowly, and his eyes began to fade slowly back to their original color. All I could do was stare.

"_He's inherited Haru's black side too,"_ I thought fearfully. At that moment, I noticed that my arm was throbbing with pain. I glanced down and saw a huge purpling bruise in the same place he grabbed my arm.

He glanced at my arm and gasped. "I…I'm sorry," he muttered. I saw his eyes darken again before he turned his head and took off running.

"Nnn-wait!" I cried instinctively, running after him with my horse-like speed and agility. Even with that, he was still athletic, so I couldn't catch up to him as easily. "Waaaaaaiiiiit!" I screamed after him as we passed the bus. Ignoring me, he leapt into the forest.

"_Dammit, not the forest again!"_ I yelled in my head. I glanced up in the sky; it was getting dark already. _"But I HAVE to go after him!"_ I leapt into the forest after him, viciously tearing branches and tall grasses out of my way. "WAIT UP, DAMMIT!" I yelled angrily. Tears were starting to flow, so I quickly wiped my face on my arm as I blindly ran deeper into the forest, which was becoming increasingly darker with every passing minute. My tears blurred my vision so much that I ended up running into a tree, stopping me dead in my tracks. I sat in the dirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Thoughts were flying quickly through my head: _"No! I can't lose him now! He'll get hurt, and it'll be my fault!" "What's gonna happen now? I'm lost! And my cell phone's back in the room!" "How did _I_ snap him out of his black-ness? Maybe it was…no, it can't be. It's just because he hurt someone, that's all. It's not like I'm any more than that…." "Oww…my arm. And my butt. And my face. Stupid tree."_

I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes, hoping that one of my roommates would figure out that I'm missing.

_Back to the onsen (again)…_

"What's taking Liza so long…again?" Katie asked while brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

Without looking away from her drawings, Lindsey said, "Katie, it's only been 15 minutes. Just chill."

And what was Kaley doing, you ask? Why, she was laid out on the bed, completely out cold sleeping. In fact, she was so tired that she passed out on the bed still dressed in the same clothes she'd been wearing all day. (She was woken up too early that morning.)

_In the forest (now nearly completely black)…_

"_Crap,"_ I thought. _"This definitely sucks. Escape plan was a total fail."_

Earlier (as you were reading about my roommates), I had tried to climb up the tree that I'd run into to see if I could find a way out of the forest, but the skin of my legs and arms were becoming all cut up from the bark, and it had started to rain once I had climbed a few feet up. I sat in the mud as the light drizzle turned into a torrential downpour. Luckily, it only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to turn the ground into a slippery, slimy, impossible-to-walk-on-with-heeled-boots surface. Suddenly, I heard a faint poof. I looked around hopefully and crawled around the tree to look.

* * *

Thank AKITO Black Haru didn't kill me! (And now that I think about it...this last scene was like when Kyo ran away and Tohru chased after him. I didn't mean it to be that way!) Anyway, I'll work to get chapter 16 uploaded soon. In fact, I'll work on it right now so I don't forget...or become too lazy to get on the computer and type it all out. So, au revoir! :)

-furubafanatic32669


	16. AUTHOR NOTE

Hai everyone! So, I know everyone's been waiting for the update...but this isn't **furubafanatic32669**. Unfortunately, she's been drawing terrible blanks, hasn't had time and was afraid that she was losing control of the plot, so she has passed the role of possbily _ending_ this story to me, her co-author. So in case you haven't guessed who it is...I'm _saki yume kira hanajima_**. **I hope you grow to love me as the author. Don't worry, **furubafanatic32669 **will still have a lot of input on this story. Over the past few months we've been planning out how to return to the plot. What's also new is that with my gaining of Furuba Our Way 2: The Onsen Trip, the story is leaning away from its all-time usual humor to a deeper, more serious tone. It could possibly still have its light hearted humor, but to proceed with the main plot, I feel I can express it better through drama. I have my co-author 's(and forever the creator of this idea) full permission to do this and change the genre category as listed. It will be "Humor/Drama" now, as we always want people to love our humorous antics but go through the indepth changes our main-ish characters will go through. There will still be romance, and we're making some changes, BIG TIME. So, thank you for sticking with this fic for the past few years and get ready. Because I'm going to shake it up.


	17. Don't Have a Panic Attack!

**ZODIAC:  
****Tohru: Lindsey  
****Kyo: Cooper  
****Yuki: John  
****Shigure: Anthony  
****Ayame: Trey  
****Hatori: Conor  
****Momiji: Heinz  
****Kagura: Rebecca  
****Hatsuharu: Danny  
****Rin/Isuzu: Liza  
****Kisa: Jamie  
****Hiro: Austin  
****Kureno: Lee  
****Ritsu: Seamus  
****Arisa: Kaley  
****Saki: Katie  
****Mayuko: Maggie**

**TIME-TRAVELERS:  
****Carl  
Festa  
Jon  
Julia**

_**In case you didn't read the author note...here it is again.**_

Hai everyone! So, I know everyone's been waiting for the update...but this isn't **furubafanatic32669**. Unfortunately, she's been drawing terrible blanks, hasn't had time and was afraid that she was losing control of the plot, so she has passed the role of possbily _ending_ this story to me, her co-author. So in case you haven't guessed who it is...I'm _saki yume kira hanajima_**. **I hope you grow to love me as the author. Don't worry, **furubafanatic32669 **will still have a lot of input on this story. Over the past few months we've been planning out how to return to the plot. What's also new is that with my gaining of Furuba Our Way 2: The Onsen Trip, the story is leaning away from its all-time usual humor to a deeper, more serious tone. It could possibly still have its light hearted humor, but to proceed with the main plot, I feel I can express it better through drama. I have my co-author 's(and forever the creator of this idea) full permission to do this and change the genre category as listed. It will be "Humor/Drama" now, as we always want people to love our humorous antics but go through the indepth changes our main-ish characters will go through. There will still be romance, and we're making some changes, BIG TIME. So, thank you for sticking with this fic for the past few years and get ready. Because I'm going to shake it up.

* * *

"Liiiiiizaaaa," I called out through the onsen house. "Where are youuuuu?"

Oh, sorry. Was everyone expecting her? Sorry, sorry! Okay, so, hi. I'm Katie, and I'm currently stuck in my character, Saki Hanajima's body. Which is kinda creepy, and I _swear_ I'm going to die from heat stroke wearing _all of this black_-

Oh crap. Where the freaking fudge muffins is Liza? She's _always_ disappearing, which is bad 'cause she's the true narrator. But off she goes, and misses everything that happens while she hunts for bears of what have you. This is why I'm here. Nice to meet all of you.

_It's been an hour,_ I thought to myself. _Liza, where are you? _"HEEEEEY. Has anyone seen Liza?" I called out randomly.

"Danny's missing too," I heard a random voice that sounded like Rebecca call out.

"I bet they're having some fun," snickered Austin. "OW!" Whoops, sorry Austin. I haven't gotten control of these crazy denpa waves yet. Heh.

_SMACK_! Dammit, karma…

"Ack! Sorry!" I heard a voice. Oh geez it's Seamus…Oh wait its Heinz.

"No, it was my fault!" I shrugged. "Wait. Did you just apologize?"

"….Yes?" He looked at me with a strange look on his face.

"HOLY CRAP MUFFINS! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!" I hyperventilated. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!"

"Shut up, Katie," I heard Austin yell rudely. "It's not 2012 yet."

"We're not really going to die then, Sheep." Who said this, I really don't know. It's all a blur when I hyperventilate.

"Katie!" Heinz grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down. We're not going to die. Breathe."

My panic attack ceased, and I managed to breathe slowly. "Sorry. Spazzed out there."

"No problem," the blond German boy (which is sad, because he's really German...And blond…) stated. "You're looking for Liza? And Danny?"

"Yea," I stated. "Have you seen them?"

"Um, I saw Danny a while ago. His eyes were really dark, almost pitch black. And he had this tense atmosphere around him."

"Oh no," I looked horrified. "This is bad. You see, Danny's character, Haru, has a sort of split personality. There's normal, care free Haru, 'White Haru,' and a terrible, dark, and angry side, 'Black Haru.' He's violent. He can tear apart rooms, hurt people. He may have gotten Liza-" I hyperventilated again.

"Katie, chill out. We'll get everyone to go and look for them right now," Heinz assured me. "Akito won't let anything happen to either of them."

My eyes widened. "Y-you said "Akito.""

"Oh, I meant to say "Akito,"" he muttered. "Dammit, I said it again!"

I slowly backed away, trying to keep another panic attack from starting. "Heinz, go and round up the others, please. I'll start looking too, by myself."

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"N-no, it's okay," I stuttered. "Thanks though." I turned and ran off into a different hallway. I shoved my hand into my black purse decorated with midnight blue and dark purple roses and grabbed my cell phone (which was, of course, black.) I rapidly dialed a number, and I heard the receiver pick up.

"Hello?" Lindsey answered.

"Lindsey, we have a problem," I started. "Liza's still missing, Danny's gone black, and Heinz is still saying the taboo name instead of God!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down," she said this, but I could tell that she was alarmed. "We'll send everyone out on search parties, and I'll let Kaley know about the still-spoken-taboo. Where are you?"

"Um…" I looked around the hall that I stopped running in. I glanced at a few of the little signs in next to the doors. "Um, I'm in the kitchen/ dining/ food storage corridor. I'm gonna look around here."

"Alright, call me if you find anyone or anything."

"Okay. Bye, rice ball."

"Bye, Man eating flower that wears sunglasses." She hung up.

Okay, after this, we need to give Saki's symbol a new nickname.

I glanced into the food storage rooms, and in the dining room. They were fine and dandy. Then, I looked in the kitchen. Oh. My. Gosh. This is probably the biggest mess I've ever seen.

Plates were shattered, cups and bowls were lying on the floor, spilling out leftover soup and rice, and chopsticks were strewn all over the place. There was a freakin' broken pipe. Oh, and did I mention that the room was up about one fourth of an inch in water? This is bad, so bad.

I walked in, (luckily I was wearing black sandals) and I started picking up the scattered chopsticks. After placing them on the counter, I noticed red floating in the water. BLOOD? Bring on the hyperventilating.

….

Never mind, its ketchup. Oh geez, I was this close to dying on the spot. Well, I might as well clean it up. I followed the trail of liquefied ketchup, to find a broken HEINZ ketchup bottle. Aw. Poor Heinz. I proceeded to try and collect the shattered glass, and CRAP. The freakin ketchup bottle just cut my hand. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OMIGOSH. REAL BLOOD! Not good.

I moronically ran out of the kitchen, spazzing out because I hate blood. In my desperation, I dashed through the onsen house, making a ruckus of sorts. I think my panic attack drove me into a wall a couple of times. WHERE ARE THE HEALTH SUPPLIES? AW THE HELL WITH IT I'M GONNA-

_SMACK!_

Geez, who did I run into this time? "Sorry, sorry!" I winced, feeling the cut again. Okay, so I'm pretty sure there's a splinter of glass in my hand. Owwwww. You can all tell that I'm not good with pain, right?

"Hey, no worries," I looked up at the victim of my current panic. He was Asian and didn't resemble any of the characters, so I assumed he was one of the time travelers. An incredibly cute time traveler…

Whoa. Hold up. This isn't natural. I _never_ find Asian guys attractive, unless they're fictional characters or actors that are like twenty years old. So what the heck? I'm pretty sure I was spazzing out again.

"Whoa," the guy looked concerned. "Are you okay?" He glanced at my hand. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

"Erm…I tried picking up a broken ketchup bottle, and I think I got glass stuck in my hand. I was looking for medical supplies."

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to look with you?" He offered kindly.

"Would you?" I glanced at him nervously. "My random spazztastic weirdness didn't freak you out?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "In fact, I think that it's great to be random and weird. It makes someone unique. And actually, no one's truly normal."

I stared at him and thought about his philosophy from the future. "Wow. Not many people say that to me. I mean, Lindsey and Liza and Kaley tell me that all the time, but most people think I'm abnormal. Even John…" I muttered the last part to myself.

"Pardon?" He asked. "Jon? He's weird too. And that's okay."

"You've met John?" I questioned. Geez, this time traveler has socialized a bit.

"Tall? Blond hair?" he asked. "Yea, he time traveled with me."

"Oh. No," I said. "I'm talking about the John that currently has dark silvery gray hair and purple eyes. He's one of my best friends and I really-" I cut myself off. Geez, I ramble too much. "But anyway, that's a cool philosophy you have. Weird is good." I smiled. "Say, what's your name? I haven't asked yet, my bad."

"Well, I really wish I went by Liam, but you can call me Carl," he grinned. He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I reached my hand out, and then pulled it back in.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I forgot that it was bleeding. I get distracted easily."

"Don't worry about it. It's a rain check on the hand shake then. Now let's fix that hand before it gets infected," He grabbed my other hand and led me down the hall. Wow, he had really cool hands…

We passed by a few of the zodiac, like Lee in Kureno-form and Cooper with orange hair. Golly, this still takes some getting used to. We finally made it to what appeared to be the onsen infirmary, and I wondered how Carl managed to find it so easily. We slid open the door, and there stood Conor (as Hatori!) dressed in black pants and shirt and vest.

"Hey," the eighth grader in a twenty six year old manga character's body greeted. "What's up?"

"Um, I got glass stuck in my hand," I held up the injured hand. I noticed that Carl had yet to let mine go. I suddenly felt my hand get really warm out of embarrassment. I'd never held a guy's hand before.

"Cool!" Conor cheered. "I finally get to try out my skills as a doctor!" He started doing a fist pump, which was weird, because, as you know, Hatori Sohma doesn't fist pump. I felt an anime/manga sweat drop running slowly down my head.

"Conor..." I started. "Don't forget my hand…"

The eighth grade doctor ceased his fist pumping, and cleared his throat. "Anyway, just sit on this bench. I'll look at your hand, and fix it as best I can." I nervously let go of Carl's hand and sat on the nearby bench. I honestly didn't trust Conor's medical skills. I held up my hand, which he proceeded to inspect with gloved hands and a surgical mask on. Geez, Conor, was the mask really necessary?

"Alright," he moved the mask off of his mouth. "You do have a piece of glass in your hand." He picked up some (hopefully) sanitized and disinfected tweezers. "It's not deep, so all I have to do is remove it with tweezers, clean the wound, and bandage your hand. Dislodging the shard might cause it to bleed a bit more, though…"

"Shut up, Conor. Just get it over with." I turned my head away, gosh, I hate blood and pain. I winced as I felt the tweezers pull the glass out. I felt the disinfectant spray sting the slice in my hand, and I jerked my hand away. "Don't spazz out again," Conor reasoned. "I just need to bandage it up now." He took out some gauze from a drawer, and slowly wrapped my injury. Once he'd finished, he said, "Just leave it like that for a few days. I'll check it then. It'll be fine."

I nodded, standing up and walking towards Carl. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. "Thanks Conor!" I shouted from down the hall. After we'd reached another corridor, I stopped and turned facing Carl. "Nice to meet you," I stuck my wrapped hand out. "My name's Katie."

"Katie?" He looked stunned. "I know you, too!" Seeing my confused stare, he quickly explained how I'd met him in the future. "But you look different, too!" He exclaimed. "You're hair is so long…"

"Um, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "It's always been like that, except it isn't usually this wavy."

"No!" He shook his head. "When we meet, you're hair's short, and a dark red."

"No way," I disagreed. "I wouldn't cut my hair." I ran my good hand through the dark waves. It wasn't _my_ hair, but it was still long.

He pulled out his phone, and messed with some buttons. He held it up so I could see the screen. There I was, with shoulder length, dark red hair. And I looked happier than I usually did.

"Wow," I whispered. "High school changes someone, huh?"

"I suppose it does," he shrugged. "Then again, if you went to a private school your entire life, then go to a public high school, there's bound to be changes." He looked so wise and other worldly. Of course, he was from the future. It was bound to be weird. "So why are you so much paler right now? And why does Liza look so pale it looks almost sickly? And why are you wearing clothes that don't fit your personalities at all?"

"You'll think I'm crazy if I told you," I frowned. "It's a weird story."

"Hey, I time traveled through a pond into Japan," he laughed. "I'm pretty sure you're not insane."

"You sure? Promise you'll believe me?" I asked cautiously.

"I pinkie promise," he stuck out his hand with his pinkie extended out.

"What are we? Second graders?" I chuckled, doing the same. "But sure." We linked pinkies and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I feel so little doing this!"

"Just you wait," Carl grinned. "You'll grow up a lot, but still stay young in high school. It's rough sometimes, but it's true. 'High school years are the best of your life,'" he recited. "Now, tell me how you look like this."

"Okay, okay. Can I ask you something? You read manga, right?"

"Yup. It's part of my Asian Pride!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Have you ever heard of or read the manga Fruits Basket?" I was taking this step by step.

"I know of it," the proud Asian shrugged. "What about it?"

"Have you ever seen what the characters look like it?" I asked slowly.

"I have," he shrugs again. "But what does that have to do with…" He trailed off. "Wait. You. And Liza. And everyone else here. You all look like…the characters. And we're in Japan."

"Welcome to _fictional_ Japan," I corrected. "Let it sink in."

"_Fictional?_" He sounded exasperated. "But…how?"

"Magic. Weird magic.," I answered. "But that's not all. You know about the curse? The one that the plot centers around?"

"Vaguely. The Zodiac members of the Sohma family turn into animals if they're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, right?"

"On the dot," I nodded. "And I don't know how, but my friends who look like the Sohmas carry the curse. That includes Liza. Who else do you know from my middle school?"

"Uhh. From 30 Hour Famine… I know Anthony and Lindsey. And I know Jamie, Nicholle, Max, James, Anne and Heinz from school."

"Alright. Lindsey's the main character, Tohru. She has no curse. Anthony's Shigure, the Dog. Jamie is Kisa, the Tiger. And Heinz is Momiji, the Rabbit. The others aren't even here. And Liza is Isuzu, call her Rin. She's the Horse," I explained.

"Any characteristic baggage?" he asked sincerely. "How are they all involved in the plot?"

"Tohru's an orphan. Shigure's using Tohru in a sort of game to break the curse. Kisa doesn't have much confidence, and she was injured for liking someone. Momiji's mother purposely forgot her son. And Rin's health is unstable and she's been abused. She was also thrown out a two story window for being in love." It's tiring, telling all of the details.

"Wow," he stated. "This manga's got some serious baggage. I'll have to read it."

"It's pretty dramatic," I said.

"And you? What's your story, Katie?" he questioned kindly.

Suddenly, a flash hits my head. Little kids, taunting me-or Saki I guess. A newt shoved in my face. Hundreds of voices and ringing and buzzes shoot through my ears. Electricity courses through my body. And then I see a boy. He's laughing cruelly, pointing his finger and calling me a witch. And then I know what's about to happen. _No, please don't let me experience this. This anger and fear. Please no._ But it's too late. The word "Die" repeats over in my head, growing angrier and louder. The electricity leaves. But I see it. Purple lightning hits the boy, knocking him over. He's not conscious. And even though the manga says he survives, I'm screaming inside. I killed him. _I _killed _him. _I _killed_ him. _I killed him._ And it all fades black.

"Katie! Katie!" Carl is shaking me. I'm kneeling on the floor, clutching my head. "Snap out of it! What's wrong?"

"I killed him," I whispered.

"What?" Carl asked disbelievingly.

"My character's name is Saki Hanajima," I said through gasps. "She wears all black. She has psychic powers, and can control electromagnetic denpa waves. When she was young, kids at school bullied her. And she couldn't control the denpa then. A boy called her a witch and humiliated her, and she got angry and wished he would die. The denpa shocked him. He had to go to the hospital. He survives. But I-I don't know why my mind is telling me that I killed him!" I started crying. Okay, more like bawling. I killed a boy. But I know I didn't. What was going on? "Don't hate me, Carl. I didn't! She didn't! I don't know what's happening!"

"Katie! Calm down," he rubbed my shoulder. "I know you didn't. And if you said she didn't, then Saki didn't either."

"S-something's making me feel emotionally the same as my character. What if this happens to the others? It happened to Danny already…Omigod. If we all start acting like our characters, with emotions and personalities and reactions…then we'll lose ourselves. And we'll probably never get home…" I was hyperventilating again. But it was the type of distress and terror. "Carl, I want to go home…"

"You'll get home. We all will," he tried to reassure me.

I felt Saki's childhood mentality seep in again. "I don't deserve to go home! _**I KILLED A PERSON!**_" I screamed, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"You're crazy."

I looked up, and it wasn't Carl who'd said it. It was Yuki-er John. He was glaring at me furiously.

"John, no," I began. "I didn't kill any-"

"I'm sure you didn't," the silver haired teen spat sarcastically. "But it's _your_ fault we're stuck here! It was _your_ stupid magic that got us in this mess! And we'll probably be stuck in your stupid little _freak manga_ for the rest of our lives! It couldn't have been an awesome trip to Florida? Was that not enough for you? You had to go and screw it all up!"

"John, I didn't mean for all of _this_," I waved my arms around me. "To happen!"

"Katie, we all know you've got problems. But don't drag everyone down so you can try to happier."

"John-"

"I swear, _Meza_ is way better than you are. At least she's normal. She wouldn't have messed up our trip. I wishI'd met her first. That way, I wouldn't be stuck in this mess! _Akito_ get us out of here!" He threw his hands up and walked by me, still crumpled on the floor. He paused for a moment. "Dude," he was talking to Carl. "I know you probably think she's nice, but stay away from her. She's weird. She's crazy. And _she's a freak_." And then he walked out of the hallway.

"What a jerk," Carl glared in John's direction. "What's his problem?"

"That's not even his character talking," I whimpered. "That's all him. H-he likes Meza better than me…"

"Who is that anyway? She sounds terrible."

"She's a girl in my class. She's a bitch-pardon my choice of word. Most of our class dislikes her. And she hates me because we both like John."

"Wait. You like _him_?" Carl raised his voice. "Why? Why on earth would you like someone like that?"

"He can be your best friend when he wants to be," I muttered. "And when you're me, in a class of only thirty one kids, you need all of the friends you can get."

"Seems he likes this Meza chick even though she sounds like a terror," he shook his head.

"She thinks she's God," I rolled my eyes. "God…wait…is she…Oh God."

"What?" Carl looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"That's why John's acting like this…" I gasped. "Meza…" My voice was rising in panic. "She's-"

"Katie!" Kaley and Lindsey ran in. "Danny and Liza are back!"

"Thank goodness!" I jumped up and sighed. "Has Danny calmed down? Where were they?"

"You need to come right away to the infirmary," Kaley cut off my questions. "Liza's collapsed."

My hands flew to my mouth. "No," I whispered. "It's worse than I thought." I started running. Well, I tried to run. I felt weak automatically, falling down. Okay, I'll tell it to you straight. I couldn't run in my actual body. And now as Saki…it was worse. And then Kaley used her Arisa-strength to throw me over her shoulder and run. "C'mon, Carl!" I shouted as she ran. Carl kept up close behind.

We get to the infirmary and I see the long raven hair that is Rin's, and I stare at Liza's slow breathing and I know that she's paling by the second. "Her health is weakening, just like Isuzu's," I announce. I quickly explain the personality traits and the magic taking its toll to trap us here forever. "And one more thing," I began bluntly. "Meza's here. And she's become-"

"Akito."

We all look at Liza, who's sitting up and sticking out her scratched up arm. "She's here, and she did this to me."

* * *

Things have taken a turn for the worse, it seems. Wonder what'll happen next.

furubafanatic32669 and I are really hoping you've enjoyed this. And we'll expect reviews! 3


End file.
